Ecchymoses
by Aelle-L
Summary: "J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que te regarder déchiqueter mon passé. Trouve ce que tu peux trouver. Après tout, me percer c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, depuis toujours, alors autant le faire à jour. Bonne journée, Rose Weasley."
1. Prologue

Les questions sont toujours les mêmes au réveil. L'alarme n'a pas sonné ? Où sont mes clopes ? Mais où est ce que j'ai bien pu jeter mon jean ? Pourquoi je ne trouve pas mes clopes ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de ma baguette ? Est-ce que je suis en retard ? Et mes clopes ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? Quel jour on est ? Oui, les questions sont toujours un peu les mêmes au réveil, et puis un matin, une nouvelle se faufile. Distille son venin. _Mais à qui sont ces draps ?_ Et d'autres prennent alors tout leurs sens : **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ?**

Les paupières obstinément closes, la question, anodine, innocente, foutuement chiante, continuait de marteler les tempes de Rose Weasley. Elle n'avait qu'à rester là. Voilà. Éteinte. Yeux fermés. Ignorer. Attendre. L'amant se ferait bien la belle. Sans attendre qu'elle ne se fasse belle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croit. Elle n'a pas l'habitude. Ni l'attitude. Assidue aux réveils douloureux et aux gueules de bois, restes de souvenirs sulfureux, d'accord. Mais les coups d'un soir, les cinq à sept, les hôtels lugubres, elle ne connaissait pas, ce monde lui était inconnu. Incongru. Oui, ça échappait à sa connaissance et en rentrant dans ce secret, c'est comme si elle s'échappait. L'idiot, qui lui servait d'ex aurait dit qu'elle se trouvait cette excuse verbeuse pour ne pas avouer que de ne pas savoir suffisait à l'écharper. Il aurait raison. Il a toujours raison, de toute façon. Cet abruti d'Hypérion. Piqure de scorpion.

L'Amant ne fait rien, l'idiot. Il reste à côté d'elle, il ne la touche même pas. Aucune éducation. Pas une caresse, tout en maladresse. Il doit se demander comment lui intimer de partir, sans devenir intime ou risquer son inimitié. Il doit vraiment être idiot, intimes, ils le sont, bien assez à son goût. D'un coup, elle a peur_. Faites qu'il soit moldu, faites qu'il soit moldu, faites qu'il soit moldu, faites qu'il soit moldu._ Un sorcier l'aurait forcément reconnu et la Gazette du Sorcier n'a pas besoin d'une autre de ses bévues. Merlin, sa mère serait rouge de honte. Et son père rouge, tout court. Rouge. Très rouge. Quand elle était petite avec Hugo, ils avaient un jeu un peu idiot, ils pariaient sur qui rendrait leur père le plus écrevisse. Avec une couverture de Sorcière Hebdo la montrant en sous-vêtements elle aurait enfin battu Hugo et sa petite amie Serpentard. Même Scorpius n'avait pas suffi. Et pourtant, à elle, Scorpius suffisait. L'Amant semble prendre vie. Sans un bruit.

Il rabat la couverture sur sa compagne d'un soir. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'avait pas froid, qu'elle est habillée. Etrange. L'étranger semble avoir quitté la pièce. _Il ne faut pas vendre le galion avant de l'avoir volé au gobelin_, comme disait son père, elle joue encore l'endormie. Il est encore là. Elle le sait, elle sent. Elle ne comprend pas très bien comment. Petite, elle adorait cette sensation, cet avant-éveil. Brume merveilleuse où tout est encore neuf. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait distinguer les objets, les gens, leurs auras, leurs magies. Mais lui, c'était différent, elle avait l'impression de mieux le voir qu'avec n'importe quel _Lumos Solem_. Lui. L'Amant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses ? Combien de filles ramenait-il par nuit ? Est-ce qu'il avait été à Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'il la croyait vraiment endormi ?

Et comme une réponse à sa question muette :

« Rose, tu vas jouer encore longtemps ? »

Acerbe. Cinglante. Vénéneuse. Telle était sa voix quand quelqu'un l'importunait. Depuis tout petit, quand il en avait marre, qu'il voulait couper court, faire fuir son auditoire, il utilisait sa voix de prince. De serpent. Elle se faisait plus doucereuse, acidulé, artificieusement tendre quand il demandait un service, qu'il avait besoin de vous, de vous sous son emprise, insupportable charmeur. De serpent. Et puis il y'avait l'autre, celle qui la faisait céder, celle où on sentait le sourire transparaitre, celle de l'enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise, hilare, insouciant, quand il lui disait _mon amour,_ totalement détaché, attachant chacune des parties de leurs êtres, _mon amour,_ comme si ça ne voulait rien dire, juste une farce, une blague. De serpent. Et la sienne, la leur, le leurre, la voix, amoureuse. De serpent. Celle des _Je t'aime_. Celle qu'elle voulait oublier. Elle fronça les sourcils, contracta les paupières, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien les rouvrir, au point où elle était, mais il fallait qu'elle se rappelle. Non. Celle-là, elle ne la connaissait pas. _Rose, tu vas jouer encore longtemps ?_ Elle ne lui connaissait pas ce ton d'adulte las. Elle ne le connaissait que là. Scorpius.

« Bien, tu as fini de prétendre que tu dormais, c'est déjà ça, je suppose ? Me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Que tu ne sais plus qui tu es. Ce n'est que moi. Et oui, on a fait que dormir. Et non, tu ne peux pas partir. »

_Tu ne dois plus partir, je n'en peux plus de souffrir._ Il a un grand sourire. Jovial. Taquin. Enfantin. Elle a dû oublier à quel point il adorait le matin, lui-même ne s'en souvenait presque plus. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de matin. Elle ne le lâche plus du regard. Un peu comme hier soir. Apparition fantasmagorique. Toute frêle dans son manteau ocre. Un petit moineau. Il aurait voulu, s'allonger près d'elle, enfouir sa tête dans ses boucles rousses, la serrer, lui dire à quel point elle lui a manqué. Mais il n'en fera rien. Il a compris que ça ne servirait à rien. Et puis elle ne lui a pas tant manqué que ça, à vrai dire elle ne l'a jamais laissé. Elle était toujours là. À danser dans les verres, à se glisser dans ses bouteilles, à lui susurrer ses dangereux chants la nuit, à lui faire du mal. À le marquer, non il ne pouvait pas la rater. Rose Weasley est partout, même dans son lit. Il se rappelle tellement bien, à seize ans, ce cri victorieux de fou furieux, « _Je vais mettre Rose Weasley dans mon lit !»_. Dix ans plus tard, qu'est-ce qu'il en reste ? Eux deux. Il n'avait pas franchement prévu d'en tomber amoureux, s'il avait su qu'il l'était déjà il ne se serait pas aventurer dans ce pari périlleux. Et puis il ne l'aime pas tant que ça, hein. Il l'aime juste un peu. Pour combler un creux. Mais de qui il se moque. Aucune crédibilité. _Débilité congénitale_, dirait son père. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se lever. Ah oui, il lui a dit de ne pas s'en aller. Mais elle a jamais été foutu de l'écouter, saleté Weasley.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne lui a pas toujours tout raconté. C'est ce qu'elle lui a dit hier soir. En passant, en pleurant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu se détester de la voir pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré, avant. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré quand il l'attirait comme un aimant. Amants. Quand ils l'étaient encore. Et puis il y a eu hier soir. Elle ne doit plus s'en souvenir, elle était ivre. Lui aussi, bourré de ses cris, saoul de ses yeux, alcoolisé de ses larmes, fou d'elle. Rose ne savait que hurler. Depuis… toujours. Elle criait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Mais c'était joyeux, doux, un peu fou, tellement Weasley. Là, elle était juste triste. Vidée. Ecorchée. Elle avait martelé son torse de coups, comme si elle avait voulu s'échapper. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la retenait, qu'il la serrait. Pour la première fois, elle avait geint, c'était, oui, c'était une plainte « Dix ans, dix ans, dix ans à t'aimer et je ne sais rien de toi. Ta cicatrice à la hanche, ta première fois, ton premier ami, ton premier amour, ta première réelle décision, le nom de jeune fille de ta mère, si t'as déjà aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, je sais pas moi, un animal, si tu m'as aimé moi, pourquoi tu as toujours ces putains d'ecchymoses sur ton bras ? Dix ans, dix ans, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as des ecchymoses sur ton bras droit. Et tu dis que je suis parti ? Mais, c'est toi qui n'es jamais venu, Scorpius. Comment tu veux que je t'aime encore ? Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. » Tellement fragile, sa rose.

Alors, il allait revenir. Pardon, venir. Et elle va revenir. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il a envie de rire, mais il ne sait pas s'il a raison d'y croire ou non, elle peut tout aussi bien fuir. Après tout, elle avait presque avoué ne jamais l'avoir aimer. Blessure narcissique. Laissons resurgir le passé, si c'est le seul moyen de la garder.

« La pensine est dans l'armoire. Elle est ancienne, je te prierais d'y faire attention, tu as une fâcheuse tendance à briser ce qui m'appartient, ces derniers temps. Depuis dix ans. Il y a tout ce que tu m'as demandé. Dans la pensine, je veux dire, pas dans nos dix ans. J'ai des choses plus importante à faire que te regarder déchiqueter mon passé. Trouve ce que tu peux trouver. Après tout, me percer c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, depuis toujours, alors autant le faire à jour. Bonne journée, Rose Weasley. Je t'enferme pour plus de sécurité. »

Il a claqué la porte.

Elle n'a rien compris.

Et les mots tournent dans sa tête, _pensine, ancienne, attention, dix ans, passé, trouver, percer, Rose, briser, briser, briser, briser_. En ce qu'il s'agit de l'enfermer, cela fait bien longtemps, de toute façon. La pensine. Elle a un peu peur, elle, elle était à Serdaigle. Mais elle ne peut plus fuir, le fuir, elle n'a plus d'excuses. La pensine, oui, c'est l'unique solution.

_Rose, tu vas jouer encore longtemps ? _

Maintenant, on va jouer selon tes règles Scorpius.


	2. Vagabond, bottle blond, cicatrice

Elle est restée assise longtemps après son départ. À terre, totalement vidée, seule. Oui, elle est restée longtemps seule dans le vide total laissé par son incompréhension, il lui a toujours reproché d'être terre à terre. Longtemps, une heure ou trois secondes, elle n'a pas daigné compter. Et puis, d'un coup, elle s'est relevée, elle s'est sentie un peu sale, un peu pâle. Elle a pris une douche dans sa salle de bain. Sa salle de bain à lui, à eux, elle a pris une douche dans leur salle de bain. Lui a volé un pull vert, a souri à son manque d'imagination et a choisi de laisser libres ses cheveux, presque rouge, jurer dans une ultime provocation. Rassérénée, elle se sentait prête à affronter son passé, qui pouvait, peut-être, encore être le leur.

Rose est maladroite, parait qu'elle tient ça de son père, mais il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs. Hermione Weasley a tendance à perdre toute adresse quand elle est énervée ou simplement décontenancée. Et sa fille, décontenancée, elle ne l'est pas qu'un peu. Alors, on ne peut tout de même pas mettre sur le seul compte d'une quelconque maladresse le fait qu'elle ait renversé tout le matériel de Quiditch de Scorpius en voulant tirer la pensine. Ça serait de mauvaise foi ! Malfoy. _Scorpius Malfoy, à nous deux._ Tendresse.

Elle a choisi de se mettre sous la fenêtre, l'appartement de Scorpius est au dernier étage, si on enjambe l'ouverture, on accède directement au toit. La meilleure vue de tout Londres. Ils ont passé des heures à refaire le monde et à contempler la brume se lever sur la vielle ville. Elle se dit, qu'au moins ici elle est à l'abri, si ce qu'elle voit est si terrible, la Tamise lui rafraichira les idées. Elle respire un grand coup et plonge sa crinière rousse dans le liquide argenté de la pensine.

* * *

><p>Un petit garçon. Adorable. Des mèches blondes brouillent ses yeux verts, haut comme trois pommes, avançant en tournant sur lui-même, il éclate de rire. Adorable. Son adoré, petit garçon. Il ne la voit pas, bien sûr, mais elle, elle le dévore des yeux. Elle n'a jamais vu de photos de Scorpius enfant. Elle se rappelle parfaitement de lui à onze ans, petit farceur suffisant, une tête à claque. Une jolie tête à claquer, certes, mais une tête à claque. Mais là, il ne doit même pas avoir huit ans et il ne s'arrête pas de rire et de tourner, tourner, tourner, tourner… Il faut qu'elle arrête de le regarder, elle va vomir ou mourir de son sourire. Il est si mignon.<p>

Les grands parlent dans le salon, il les a entendu. L'air soudain très concentré, il a mis son doigt sur la bouche en signe de silence. Malfoy, déjà petit chef avec ses amis imaginaires. Il se tient droit devant la porte, il n'atteint même pas la poignée et pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une bouffée de tendresse pour cet enfant trop sérieux. Impérieux. Petit dieu. Scorpius, déjà tout à ses jeux, ne négligeant jamais les enjeux. Elle s'agenouille à côté de lui et essaye de comprendre les bruissements qui font tant trembler les mains de l'enfant. Elle le laisse quelques instants et rentre dans le salon. Dedans, Lucius Malfoy, sa femme Narcissa et un monsieur Malfoy plus jeune qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu semblent se quereller depuis quelque temps déjà.

« Fils, je te répète que tu dois l'envoyer à Dumstrang, c'est le seul moyen de le sauver de l'emprise de ces amoureux des moldus et autres sangs impurs qui pullulent aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Cette école, nouvelle Sodome ne mérite pas mieux que le sort qui fut réservé à l'ancienne.

La voix de Lucius Malfoy était doucereuse, acide, on ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était un ordre qu'il intimait à son héritier.

- Et moi je vous répète, _père_, que je n'enverrais pas mon fils moisir en Bulgarie. Il est hors de question que sous prétexte que ce vieux sénile d'Hésiode Nott a réussi à empoisonner l'esprit et la vie de Théodore, au point qu'il cède à ses divagations disciplinaires concernant son fils, que je vais en faire autant pour vous. Trouvez un autre terrain de jeu avec votre ami, je ne sacrifierais pas ma descendance sur l'hôtel de vos vanités.

Rose n'aurait jamais cru possible que Lucius puisse pâlir encore plus sous son masque de froideur et pourtant, avec le temps elle avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer la puissance des mots de son ex futur beau-père. Même si elle se sentait plus proche de la belle et fougueuse Astoria elle ne pouvait se défaire d'une admiration coupable pour cet homme qui avait su tout reconquérir. Restait son cynisme et son scepticisme qui la mettaient hors d'elle lorsque son fils en usait.

- Comment oses-tu ? Peut-être me confonds-tu avec ta femme qui ne vit que par ses bals et autre futilités vénales, mais je ne suis pas une femelle, je ne rentre pas dans ce genre de considération. Je ne pense qu'au bien de mon petit-fils, de ma famille, de mon nom, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours fait. Poudlard ? Et après quoi ? Ami avec un Potter ? Marié à une Weasley ? C'est comme ça qu'on atterrit à Griffondor, mon enfant !

Le froncement de nez dédaigneux du vieux Lord et sa dernière réplique donnèrent à Rose l'un des plus beaux fous-rires de sa mince existence.

- Et c'est avec des préceptes comme les vôtres qu'on atterrit à Azkaban !

Lucius transplana, sans autres formes de procès, qu'une expression glacée sur le visage.

- Ne sois pas si dur avec lui, mon Drago. Tu sais, il l'aime beaucoup ton petit Scorpius. Tout comme il t'aime. Mais entre ta prise d'indépendance après la guerre, ton mea-culpa, ton mariage et tes nouveaux investissements, il a l'impression de perdre l'emprise qu'il avait sur toi. Tu grandis, tu n'es plus tout à lui et il a du mal à l'accepter. Et puis, cette rivalité avec Hésiode l'étouffe depuis si longtemps, y mettre fin serait pour lui une autre déchéance plus qu'une délivrance. Parfois, je me dis que cette compétition est ce qui lui octroie une si bonne santé. Merlin nous le garde.

- Mère, sa plus belle victoire sur la vie, sur le monde magique et même sur Hésiode Nott, c'est vous. Vous et encore vous, vous, oui, vous demeurez la plus belle revanche d'un homme."

Drago baisa tendrement le creux de la main de Narcissa. Rose eu l'impression de violer l'intimité du fils et de sa mère. Intruse dérangeante, un truc la dérangeait, pourquoi Scorpius avait voulu lui montrer cela ? Elle rejoignit l'enfant qui en larmes ne cessait de répéter « Je ne veux pas être séparé d'Adastrée, je ne veux pas être séparé d'Adastrée, je ne veux pas être séparé d'Adastrée, je ne veux pas être séparé d'Adastrée ». Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. Les brumes de la pensine les avaient transportés dans une autre aile du manoir, le soleil se couchait. À l'accoutrement du petit garçon, elle en déduisit qu'on devait être le soir de la dispute des Malfoy. À sa sale habitude, Scorpius, jouait à l'espion, perché sur une échelle, devant la porte, de ce qu'elle identifia comme la chambre de ses parents.

" Enfin, mon ange, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne que je ne me sois pas laissé faire. C'est mon fils tout de même !

Elle entendit le rire de Astoria rouler jusqu'à elle. En cascade. Démesuré. Suffisant à mesurer l'écart entre Lady Malfoy et Astoria. Ahurissant, malsain, totalement insensé. Un rire de Greengrass répondait-elle fièrement aux questions muettes qui suivaient fréquemment cette explosion sonore. Rafraichissant. Dangereusement troublant.

- Notre fils, _notre_ fils, Drago. Et je ne dis pas que je suis étonnée, juste surprise. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses être si violent avec ton père. Tu lui as, au fil des ans, pardonné toutes ses extravagances, ses faux pas et vrais courses poursuites avec les aurors, tout. Rien, n'aurait pu me faire croire que tu lui parlerais de la sorte, un jour.

- Je n'étais pas père. Tu sais, Scorpius, ce n'est pas moi, il est plus fort, plus indépendant, il n'aura pas à rendre des comptes à un vieillard décadent sur l'éducation du dernier de sa lignée, quand il aura mon âge. Il m'enverra clairement balader en me disant que cette jolie petite chieuse d'Adastrée ne demande pas à Blaise l'autorisation de coucher avec le premier venu.

- Tu parles de ma nièce, Drago Malfoy. Ma nièce de sept ans qui perd encore ses dents. Ma nièce. Niet, c'est niet, tu ne parles pas de ma nièce comme ça, monsieur Malfoy.

- Cette petite est la fille de Daphné et Blaise, à moins qu'elle rentre au couvent à onze ans et non à Poudlard, sa destinée est toute tracée.

- Et la tienne, à son âge ? Elle l'était ? Tu étais, à son âge ? Ou tu ne faisais que nager dans les ombres de ton père en te rattrapant vaguement aux persiennes ?

- Touché.

Il y eu un silence. Rose connaissait parfaitement ce type de mutisme. Silence d'avant, comme disait Hugo. Quand les anciens parlaient d'avant la guerre, de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus, qui n'étaient jamais revenus. Silence ombragé. Ombres et si tu lances un mot, tu as tout ruiné. Rien ne peut empêcher ces vielles blessures, ces maux mort nés de lancer. À part, peut-être le cri d'épouvante que lâcha Astoria à ce moment précis.

- Drago ! Quelles sont ces marques sur ton bras ? Quelle horreur ! Pourquoi tu ne me les as pas montrées plus tôt ? Merlin. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !

- Ah, ça, c'est rien. Tu vas rire…

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Calme-toi, mon ange. Quand je suis sorti de la banque aujourd'hui, un idiot de stagiaire m'a bousculé contre le mur et ma peau a râpé, voilà tout.

- Bousculer un Malfoy, sans un sort ? Les bouseux sont, ma foi, fort sots.

- Serait-ce de l'ironie ?

- Mon chéri, dis-moi la vérité…

Astoria fut coupé par un bruit sourd. A côté de Rose, Scorpius était tombé de son échelle, il se tenait la hanche, une expression de grande douleur sur le visage. Drago Malfoy, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de pyjama, se précipita sur son fils, sa femme sur ses talons. Voyant que son rejeton était en sécurité, Astoria se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une salle de bain pour chercher de l'essence de dictame et d'autres baumes. Pendant ce temps, monsieur Malfoy porta le petit dans ses bras, le visage fermé. Sa femme se contenta de poser les potions sur le lit, embrassa le front de son fils et les lèvres de son mari puis informa qu'elle descendait aux cuisines pour ramener de quoi réconforter son petit bout. Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle n'appelait pas un elfe de maison et désarticula un :

- PapajenveuxpasquitterAdastrée.

Les traits de Drago se détendirent en un sourire, il finit par éclater de rire devant le baragouinage de l'enfant. Son enfant.

- Articule, Scorpius, nom de Merlin.

- Papa, je ne veux pas quitter Adastrée. Je veux aller à Poudlard.

- Tu es amoureux d'Adastrée ?

La question fatidique, fatale, faite et refaite, qui l'avait si souvent défaite, _Scorpius, tu es amoureux d'Adastrée ?_

- Non ! Elle est méchante. Elle me pique toujours mes jouets et ma maman. Mais elle a dit que je ne pourrais pas la battre en Quidditch. Et que les Zabini étaient plus beaux que les Malfoy. Si je pars, elle va croire que je suis un lâche ! Et grand père dit toujours que les Malfoy ne sont pas des lâches. Je veux être un Malfoy, moi aussi.

- JevaistuerBlaise.

- Papa, articule.

- Pardon, je disais, que tu as raison, tu ne dois pas partir. Tu ne dois jamais fuir le danger. Même si celui-ci est ridicule, les Malfoy sont évidemment plus beaux que les Zabini. Demande à ta mère.

- Papa, j'ai mal à la hanche.

Je sais mon chéri, tu vas avoir une petite cicatrice, ça sera ta punition pour écouter les conversations des grandes personnes.

- Est-ce que tu as autant mal à ton bras ?

- Non. Est-ce que tu peux garder un secret, Scorpius ?

- Un secret ? Un vrai ? Comme celui du héros dans Martin Miggles, le moldu fou ? Un vrai de vrai ?

- Oui. Tu peux ?

- Oui !

- Les marques que j'ai sur le bras, ce sont des bleus, des ecchymoses, je vais avoir des cicatrices, des séquelles, je vais avoir mal encore un petit bout de temps et ça passera, j'oublierais. Les gens qui m'ont fait ça, ce sont des victimes de la guerre, des gens qui ont perdu des êtres chers, des êtres de chairs, de leurs sangs, de la main du seigneur des ténèbres ou de ses disciples et ils ont voulu me le faire payer, tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais toi, tu ne leurs as jamais rien fait, à eux ? Et à leurs familles ? Papa, tu n'as pas fait de mal cette fois ?

- Non, mais ils ont mal. Les bleus, eux, ils les portent à l'âme et ça ne guérit pas aussi facilement, ils ne peuvent pas oublier. Ils sont liés. Alors ils essayent de se soulager comme ils peuvent, quand tu es triste tu pleures, eux on leur a volé jusqu'à leurs larmes alors ils essayent de voler celles des autres. Une rançon sans gloire.

- Mais pourquoi tu as menti à maman ?

- Quand tu aimes quelqu'un Scorpius, quand tu aimes réellement quelqu'un, tu veux le protéger. De tout. De toi. De tes bleus, de tes blessures, tu deviens jaloux, possessif, chacune de tes meurtrissures n'appartient plus qu'à toi, tu ne veux pas partager la douleur. Sans ça, tu es comme coupable de meurtre. Bien sûr, si la personne t'aime réellement elle va chercher à te forcer, à te flouer, ne te laisse jamais avoir. Ne laisse rien transparaitre, ne te laisse pas transmettre tes ecchymoses. »

* * *

><p>Rose se retrouva propulser dans l'appartement vide de Scorpius. Comment avait-il su ? Elle se rappelait parfaitement, toutes ces nuits à retracer la fine ligne blanche. Elle dansait, insolente, jouait entre ses abdominaux, pour éclore sur ses hanches, érotique, sensuelle, prétendu blessure mortelle. La première fois, il avait répondu qu'il était tombé d'un scroutt à pétard à trois ans, la seconde, qu'il avait été attaqué par des mangemorts, la troisième qu'il n'avait plus d'idée de mensonges plausibles, de repasser une quatrième fois. Un jour, pardon, une nuit il avait dit qu'il avait eu mal parce qu'il avait eu peur. Elle avait explosé de rire<em>, vraiment Scorpius, toi peur ?<em> Son expression de petit garçon blessé, pareille à des serres d'aigle sur son cœur. _Moi, Rose Weasley, Serdaigle et idiote, pardon mon cœur._ Comment avait-il su ?

Elle avait faim. C'était idiot d'avoir faim dans un moment pareil. Pas réveillée, amorphe, fatiguée de son sommeil, on peut avoir faim. Mais enfin, à la fin, on n'a pas faim ! Pas devant la porte des secrets. Elle avait faim. Syndrome humain. Pardon, Merlin.

Rose s'octroya une pause, jeta un dernier regard à la fenêtre, à la pensine, se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'estomac d'humeur démoniaque, l'âme en vrac, le cœur plein d'ammoniac. Pris la main dans le sac.

* * *

><p>Merci à Marylou, xxShimyxx et Tam83 !<p>

Vos reviews m'aident à avancer, vraiment.


	3. J'ai fais l'amour, j'ai fait le mort

_Chapitre qui s'est écrit tout seul, pour ainsi dire. J'aime beaucoup Adastrée, j'attends de savoir ce que vous pouvez en penser. _  
><em>Rose continue d'en apprendre sur Scorpius, mais surtout sur elle même.<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture et encore merci à xxShimyxx, Marylou, Tam83 et Nyssia. <em>

* * *

><p>Elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien manger, de ne rien avaler. Voilà, garder la bouche fermée. Bien close. Scellée. Garder son secret. Et son envie de vomir dans le creux de son estomac. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'avait jamais pu, jamais su, fermer son clapet, se taire. Il fallait toujours qu'un flot intarissable de paroles sortent de sa bouche, et si personne n'écoutait ses mots, alors d'autres maux jaillissaient. Malodorants. Dérangeants. Dérangée, Rose Weasley était dérangée. Et elle avait tout saccagé, Scorpius allait la tuer. Après tout, elle l'avait toujours dit, hein « Malfoy, tu me fais vomir ». Littéralement, sans littérature. Vomir. Vivre aussi, mais ça, à la limite, là elle s'en foutait.<p>

Seule la pensine importait. L'enfant de huit ans l'avait vidée, qui allait-elle rencontrer ? Un adulte trop sérieux ? Un préado orgueilleux ? Un gosse paresseux ? Scorpius ? Non. Tout devait aller chronologiquement. Logiquement. Elle avait compris, elle avait devant elle, la genèse du héros. Elle devait, niaisement, sciemment, décortiquer ses gènes, jouer au héraut. Tout reprendre à zéro. Pour comprendre, non, apprendre, et enfin s'entendre, l'entendre. Après tout, seul Scorpius n'avait jamais importé. En avant, elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer un plus si petit de onze ans.

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait rien compris, ou Scorpius se foutait d'elle. Pourquoi ?<p>

Scorpius à quinze ans, irrésistible. Debout. Droit. Débraillé. Dantesque. Tentant. Est-ce que… Oui, c'est bien elle qui éclate de rire, le repousse, penche sa tête sur le côté, négligemment, faussement négligente, intransigeante, _Non Malfoy, non tu ne peux pas dire ça, les Canons sont encore qualifiables_, pas sotte, jouant l'idiote, il lui semble qu'elle flotte. Scorpius a quinze ans, risible. Il va forcément tout gâcher. Elle sait qu'il a quinze ans, pas quatorze, ni seize. Elle le sait parce qu'il n'a pas encore sa cicatrice qui chatouille la naissance de ses tempes, parce qu'elle ne l'embrasse pas, parce qu'il ne lui appartient pas, pas encore, et puis parce qu'elle porte la bague de Harry Flynt. Et que bien sûr, Scorpius va tout gâcher. Tiens, Harry est là. Impitoyable, elle tourne le dos à Scorpius, elle se détourne, Harry, joyeux, lui fait faire des tours, et c'est comme si Malfoy n'était jamais venu lui parler, et c'est comme si il y'en avait jamais eu de Malfoy.

Mais Rose, la Rose de maintenant, elle le voit, elle ne voit que lui, que ça. Son expression blessée, éberluée, sale gamin rejeté. Déchu. Déchirant. Déçu. Débile. Décadent. Ruiné, laissé, las. Et elle se dit, que si ça ne suit pas un ordre chronologique, ce n'est pas forcément que Scorpius se fout d'elle. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle ne l'a jamais compris. Et qu'elle va finir par tout gâcher. Elle voit, en miroir, son double plonger son regard d'azur remplis d'étoiles ingrates, indifférentes à sa douleur, dans celui peiné du jeune Lord. Puis, lentement les prunelles vertes se ferment pour devenir à peine deux fentes, le sourire de Scorpius se dessine vengeur, elle sait qu'il veut, qu'il va la punir. Au fond ce n'est qu'un jeu, à qui sera le plus dangereux. Il reprend comme si Harry n'avait jamais existé, comme si il ne l'avait pas empoisonné.

« Eh, Weasley, femme qui rit, femme à moitié dans ton lit ! »

Rose avait beau jouer gardien, elle savait très bien lancer. Des gifles, des mots, des sorts, des coups, des regards blessés. Peinés.

Elle ne sait que trop bien où l'ont envoyé les souvenirs de Scorpius, salle des trophées, cinquième année. Une semaine après sa rupture avec Flynt, elle s'en fiche un peu, elle l'appelle « ma raclure », pour faire rire Scorpius, et peut être l'entendre dire « mon amurrre ». Tout le monde sait qu'il se trame quelque chose, mais personne ne sait très bien quoi. Encore une fois, tout le monde ne sait rien. Ce soir-là, il va l'embrasser. Il tient ses doigts, serrés. Bientôt, il va l'enlacer. Voilà. Maintenant elle va dire qu'il la rend dingue. Il n'aura qu'à plonger sa main dans ses cheveux et assurer qu'elle l'a toujours été. Faussement indignée, taquine, elle fera mine de s'en aller. Apeuré, plus qu'il ne le faut pour surjouer, il va la rattraper. Ce soir-là, il va l'embrasser. Et assise, elle revoit, elle ressent tout cela, délicieusement cliché, elle les laisse défiler, film à l'ancienne. Un peu comme si elle regardait une petite sœur reproduire ses erreurs, revivre ses plus belles heures, elle est prête à l'oublier, l'horreur. Ils se sont détachés. Rose n'a qu'à fermer les yeux pour sentir, sur sa nuque, son sourire, dans sa voix, sa façon de séduire, dans son regard, la sensation que quelque chose va se produire, ses bras, tout prêts à l'accueillir, ses souvenirs, à elle, jaillir.

« Eh bien, voilà !

- Tu plaisantes Malfoy ? Nous vivons un moment historique et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « eh bien voilà ! », mais, enfin, tu es pitoyable, mon enfant !

Elle éclate de rire, parce qu'elle est ainsi, elle était ainsi, avec lui, légère. Bien sûr, elle maltraite son uniforme, le tape pour la forme, joue celle qui s'informe, mais elle s'en fout. Elle est bien.

- Hum, moment historique ? J'ai toujours su que j'embrassais bien. Mais à ce point ? Oh, et ne parle pas d'enfant, le goût d'inceste me reste en travers de la gorge.

Et puis, il l'embrasse, comme ça, pour changer le goût dans sa gorge, comme il dit. Il savoure chaque instant, il sait qu'elle peut partir à chacun d'eux, qu'ils ne sont déjà plus deux, ou peut-être juste un peu fiévreux. Pour une fois, la seule sans doute, il se fout d'en sortir victorieux. Pourtant, quand il la lâche, vient ce sourire vénéneux, elle comprend que les enjeux se font moins lumineux. Scorpius, articule, soyeux :

- Historique, donc. C'est l'entrainement, tu comprends…

Maintenant, elle sait qu'il était malhabile, que tout cela était difficile, qu'une blague futile ne lui avait pas paru inutile, maintenant, elle le comprend. Qu'il ne voulait ni jouer, ni la blesser, juste se rassurer. Mais sur l'instant, non. Alors, elle va lui faire mal.

- Oh oui, l'entrainement, les dortoirs mal éclairés, les salles de classe lugubres, la salle sur demande, pour les plus imaginatifs. Harry et moi, on adorait les vestiaires de Quiditch ! Vraiment, c'est ce qui va le plus me manquer dans notre relation, je crois. Il assurait. Une fois, toute l'équipe est rentrée, je ne te raconte pas. Heureusement que ma jupe était à coté…

Malfoy a quitté la pièce à _jupe_, Scorpius était parti bien avant.

Et c'est elle qui a mal.

* * *

><p>Le décor se défait une fois de plus. Elle reconnait les dortoirs des Serpentard, leur lumière verte, les corps impudiques qui défilent, le continuel flot de murmures, les sourires en coins. Et Scorpius, en prince. Albus ? Absent. Elle le sait plus qu'elle ne le sent, ce soir-là il était avec elle. Ils quittent tous, un à un, rangés, obéissants, la chambre de l'héritier. Cour docile, tant que le roi reste volubile. À Serpentard, point de place pour les fragiles.<p>

Les convenances, les us et coutumes, le respect, les maisons, le dévouement, la décence, ne sont que des concepts abstraits dont on peut, par nature, faire si facilement abstraction d'après Adastrée. Si Scorpius est prince des serpents, Zabini est souveraine, tantôt sifflante, tantôt souriante, jamais souffrante, juste insultante. Tenez, regardez-la, maintenant, avachie sur le lit de son cousin, ses yeux vert à demis clos, les mains pleines de chocogrenouille, sa lourde chevelure brune à peine coiffée, son teint halé contrastant avec les draps immaculés, elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard impérieux, impériale. Il est tout juste larve, quand elle est serpent.

« Bien, maintenant que ces idiots sont partis, tu peux peut-être m'expliquer ?

Elle a dit ça, négligemment, en se limant ses ongles parfaits, comme si elle lui demandait l'heure, mais à l'inclination que prend sa lime, Rose comprend qu'elle ne va pas tarder à s'énerver. Merlin, soit loué, Scorpius l'a aussi remarqué.

- J'ai embrassé Rose Weasley.

À l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle, le plus froid des serpentard aurait craché son jus de citrouille, Adastrée ne daigna même pas lever ses sourcils si joliment déssinés, elle se contente d'admirer la beauté de ses doigts fins. Après ces quelques secondes d'autosatisfactions qui firent rire Rose et rendirent Scorpius cramoisis, elle lui octroya l'honneur d'un :

- Ah oui ? Rose Weasley, j'aime bien ses cheveux.

- Oh, c'est vrai, tu aimes ses cheveux ? Alors, c'est bon ? Je peux me reproduire avec elle, je te mets sur la liste d'invités pour le mariage, tu veux être la marraine de la gamine ? Non, parce que si tu aimes ses cheveux, alors je signe tout de suite. Tout-de-suite.

Rose avait la curieuse impression de revivre. Elle s'amusait, c'était ridicule de s'amuser en revivant un souvenir qui lui avait paru si douloureux, mais elle s'amusait. Il y avait quelque chose dans la relation d'Adastrée et Scorpius qui pourrait calmer un Scroutt à pétard non apprivoisé. Elle n'avait jamais très bien su si cela tenait à leurs trop grandes beautés ou à leurs excès de cynisme, et ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre qu'elle les avait toujours adoré, mais admirer, oui. Plus que ses charmes, c'est le calme et la prestance, d'Adastrée qu'elle enviait, elle avait beau joué à énerver son cousin depuis cinq minutes, Rose savait qu'elle allait bientôt cesser de rire et l'aider, comme toujours. Rose était trop Weasley, ou plutôt, comme Zabini le disait, Weasley était trop rose, toujours en colère, à sauter partout, à brasser du vent, à être trop entière, trop là. Bien loin de la volupté diffuse d'Adastrée, qui reprenait, d'un ton nouveau, implacable, froid, adorable :

- Je te prierais de me parler autrement. Tu m'annonces que tu as embrassé une fille, soit. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu embrasses une fille, il me semble ? Alors dis-moi, elle t'a mordu ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Tu penses que tu as viré de bord. Je veux bien t'accompagner le dire à ce cher oncle Drago. Je te promets de ne pas prendre de photographies. J'ai acheté une robe noire sublime, la semaine dernière, je te la montre ? On n'a jamais l'occasion de vérifier ce que les gens porteront à notre enterrement. Au mien, je n'accepterais aucune faute de gout. Je te préviens ! Mais ce n'est pas ça bien sûr, tu as trop aimé. Tu as toujours trop aimé la petite Weasley. Dorénavant, je te prierais donc, de me dire ce qu'il en est vraiment quand je te demande de m'expliquer une situation. Merci. Le problème n'étant pas que tu as embrassé cette chère Rose, il est… ?

Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans le sourire d'Adastrée. À supposer, qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose de sain dans une personne aussi indécente. Par tous les saints magiciens, Rose allait peut-être enfin comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce soir-là.

- Tu sais, Adastrée, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, de la sorte, pour ton enterrement. Personne ne voudrait t'avoir avec lui pour l'éternité, pas même Merlin ou le diable.

Sa majesté, sourit, flattée. Elle sait qu'il cherche ses mots, elle a jeté son venin, à lui d'essuyer ses plaies.

- Elle a couché avec Harry Flynt.

- Elle a accouché d'Harry Flynt ?

- J'abandonne, tu es vraiment trop conne.

- Scorpius, reviens ici ! Je déconne. Et toi, tu…

- … n'as jamais couché avec personne.

- Comme c'est mignon !

- Je te déteste.

- Je vais t'arranger cela, voyons.

- Non, c'est définitif, je te déteste.

- J'en suis honorée. Je ne parlais pas de ça, sombre Malfoy ! Je te disais que je pouvais appeler une copine, tiens Lucy, qui réglera ton petit souci et tu pourras rouler des pelles à toutes les Rose Weasley de la terre sans complexe d'infériorité.

En temps normal, Rose aurait été ulcéré d'une telle proposition. Mais, elle connaissait l'humour de cette divine saleté d'Adastrée, c'était forcément une blague, une de ses idées un peu folle, que Scorpius rangeait dans une fiole et adorait dénigrer les soirs d'étés. Voilà, c'était juste une mauvaise farce. D'ailleurs qu'attendait-il pour éclater de rire, l'abruti !

- Un Malfoy n'aura jamais de complexe d'infériorité face à un, ou une Weasley. Jamais. Appelle ton amie, à supposer que tu en ais.

La voix est sèche, coupante, le prince se fait roi, joue sa dernière carte. Adastrée, les yeux grands ouverts, gamine prise à son propre piège, ne risquera pas le « tu vois t'es pas cap ! », se résigne. Elle se lève, pique une bise sur sa joue et murmure :

- Je vais le faire, mais tu vas tout gâcher. »

* * *

><p>Rose n'a pas le temps de se remettre de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, que déjà les lieux ont changés. Elle ne sait pas où ils sont, mais elle sait qu'ils sont bien plus tard. Bien plus loin dans leur histoire. Elle se souvient comme dans un rêve de cette nuit-là. Plus que toutes les autres, elle lui appartient à lui. La première où elle lui a appartenu.<p>

« Tu sais Scorpius, j'ai menti je n'ai jamais…

Un éclair dans ses yeux verts. Elle n'avait pas compris. Allait-il se moquer ?

- Aimé quelqu'un ? Moi, non plus, mon amour.

- Oui, mais toi, tu as déjà couché avec des filles.

- Et alors, ce n'était que des filles.

- Qui était la première ?

- Peu importe. La première fois, c'est cette nuit, avec toi. C'est l'unique première fois dont je veux me rappeler. »

Et il avait tendrement rabattus les draps sur leurs têtes. Pour cette nuit-là, ça lui avait suffi. Elle avait touché du bout des doigts, l'infini.

Il avait un gout de draps de soie.


	4. Ami, je suis la Solitude

**L'immense merci habituel à Nyssia, Karikiro, Tikincloks, Anadyomede et Marylou. J'ai toujours autant le coeur crevé de ne pas pouvoir répondre plus amplement aux reviews anonymes, surtout quand elle sont aussi jolies que celles de Marylou, par exemple. Alors pensez à me laisser une adresse mail, un blog, un site, que sais-je. Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre. Albus fait son entrée, et d'un cliché, et d'un !**

* * *

><p>Retour à l'appartement. Rose avait été la première de sa promotion à savoir transplaner. A dire vrai, Rose avait été la première de sa promotion dans à peu près tout. Scorpius s'était moqué, il avait dit, qu'avait il dit ? Elle ne sait plus. Quelque chose à propos de sa constance, ou peut-être de sa consistance, il lui avait susurré, elle ne se rappelle plus que trop bien, « <em>mon amour, tu as si peu de consistance, tant de transparence, il est normal que tu apprennes à transplaner en avance. Ce n'est pas comme si tu existais, après tout<em> ». Il avait raison, les ombres se déplacent plus vite. Retour à l'appartement. Oui, mais en apprenant si vite à se téléporter, elle n'avait jamais fait l'expérience du démembrement. Il parait qu'à sa première tentative, son oncle Bill –ou Charlie, qui sait- avait manqué de mourir en laissant son bassin sur le bas-côté. Mais elle, elle, elle ignorait tout de ce sentiment. Et pourtant, il lui sembla que de retour à l'appartement, c'était des parties d'elle-même qu'elle avait semé dans les souvenirs de son… De son quoi d'ailleurs ? De lui. De l'autre. De son autre, en somme.

Se perdre. Elle en avait toujours eu peur. Avant même d'avoir posé le choixpeau sur la tête, elle avait su qu'elle n'irait jamais à Griffondor. Elle avait toujours eu peur. De ne pas être aussi jolie que Victoire, de ne pas être aussi intelligente qu'Hugo, de ne pas être aussi maligne qu'Albus, de ne pas être aussi tendre que Louis, de ne pas être aussi sérieuse que Moly, de ne pas être aussi séduisante que Lily, de ne pas être aussi fiable que Lucy, de ne pas être aussi drôle que James, de ne pas être assez bien pour ses parents, de ne pas être. Elle avait toujours eu peur. Et puis, elle s'était trouvée, entre eux, grâce à elle, elle avait arrêté d'être effrayée, avait appris à vivre avec, et puis, et puis, et puis il y avait eu Malefoy. Se perdre. Elle en avait toujours eu peur, elle avait tant peiné pour arriver à ce semblant d'existence. Rose le savait, seul Scorpius aurait pu détruire ce faux-semblant. Parce qu'il y avait une chose sur terre que Scorpius Malefoy détestait, c'était bien cela. Après tout, n'était-il pas lui-même un faux qui faisait semblant ? Le jeu de mot lui sembla ridicule.

Elle était venue pour le trouver, pas pour disparaitre.

Autant ne pas y penser pour l'instant, question d'instinct, elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs argentés. Verdâtres. Foutu espoir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, encore une fois, Scorpius Malfoy la faisait tourner en bourrique. Non pas littéralement, pas comme cette fois en cinquième année où… Enfin, bref.<p>

Le quai. La fumée. La main serrée dans la sienne. Albus. La foule. Les cris. Les pleurs. Les rires. La locomotive rouge. Les hiboux. Les bises mouillées. L'air hagard des Malefoy. Le permis fraichement acquis. Le quai. Première année, donc. Elle se souvient parfaitement du célèbre _Don't get too friendly_ _with him_. Mais Lady Malefoy, Astoria, qu'avait-elle bien pu dire à son fils ?

« Daphné avait raison, l'année prochaine il nous faudra des lunettes de soleil pour affronter cette meute rousse.

- Drago Malefoy eu un petit rire sans joie, la main posée sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Cette garce cherche juste à me ruiner en te faisant acheter le nombre de choses le plus ridiculement superficielles qu'elle peut. Et puis, ils ne sont pas tous roux cette année.

- Et pourquoi, ma sœur, chercherait à faire une chose pareille ? Les Potter ne comptent pas, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Ginny. Je veux dire, _pour une Weasley_.

- Soyons réalistes, elle a épousé un déchet de la société, mais un déchet riche. Si nous sommes désargentés, elle aura la joie sadique d'avoir l'avantage quelque part.

Ginny ? Une furie. Ou devrais-je dire une harpie. Je connais son agent, une vraie folle. Pire que la Granger. Mais les convenances se doivent d'être respectées.

- Tu es vraiment ignoble.

- Potter m'a sauvé la vie.

- Non, avec ma sœur, tu es vraiment ignoble.

- Merci.

Scorpius regardait ses deux parents, médusé. Il avait bien essayé de voir qui est ce que son père saluait un peu plus tôt, mais tout cet orange lui avait donné le tournis. Son père lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre, d'un pas trainant, un Zabini amusé de voir sa fille, sa femme, ses filles, en train d'exulter, le même sourire sadique tatoué sur les lèvres. Rose eut enfin une réponse à sa question.

- Maman, qui sont ces gens ?

- Des héros.

- Pardon ?

Elle suivit le regard du petit garçon, planté dans celui d'Albus. Rose avait cru pouvoir traduire son _Pardon _par un _quoi ce moineau tout pale et mort de trouille, là-bas, un héros, maman j'ai plus cinq ans __**merci**__._

- Le grand monsieur là-bas, avec les yeux verts, tu le vois ? Il s'appelle Harry Potter, c'est l'homme qui a tué le seigneur des ténèbres. Tu sais qui était le seigneur des ténèbres, mon cœur ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sur de savoir ?

- Oui.

Trois lettres. Prononcés d'un ton décidé. Trois lettres. Lancées avec considération. Trois lettres. Elle les avait sentis peser dans la tête de l'enfant, trois lettres, est ce qu'elles étaient suffisantes pour porter le poids de l'horreur que cette connaissance pouvait lui insuffler, trois lettres, balancées comme une promesse. Astoria elle aussi avait compris, ces trois petites lettres de rien du tout.

- Naïvement, j'aurais espéré que tu l'ignores. Mais ton père est… Disons, qu'il n'est pas ton père pour rien. C'est un héros, lui aussi. Ton père, je veux dire. C'est un héros.

- Les yeux du petit se mirent à briller.

- Pour de vrai, de vrai ? Il a tué un lord noir lui aussi ?

- Non. Il m'a sauvé, moi. Tu crois que c'est moins bien ?

C'était une vraie question. Rose se demanda si Astoria parlait encore à son fils, elle ne cessait de fixer la foule qui avait si longtemps dévisagée son mari. On aurait dit que c'était à eux qu'elle s'adressait, _est- ce que vous croyez que c'est moins bien ? Est-ce que vous croyez que mon mari ne vaut rien ? Bande de bon à rien !_

- Je crois que c'est le mieux.

- On dit, je crois que c'est mieux, Scorpius. Les mots sont la meilleure arme d'un Greengrass. Sache-le.

Daphné Greengrass, pardon Zabini, splendide. Vénéneuse. Arachnéenne. Une main dans celle de sa fille, l'autre sur le cœur de son neveu. Ebahis.

- Mais, ma tante, moi je suis un Malefoy.

- Laisse ce genre d'idioties à ton père, veux-tu. Toi, tu es bien trop beau pour cela.

Astoria eu un petit rire, le même que Drago un peu plus tôt, déjà la locomotive avait sifflée. Les souvenirs attendront. Elle prend les deux petits poignets de son fils, il a l'air si frêle, il a ses yeux, à elle. Si on lui demandait, elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Nulle part, jamais. Rose le voit, cet amour. Mais Astoria le chasse d'un mouvement de tête, comme on fait fuir un moustique trop encombrant. Elle ne cherche plus à glaner son temps.

- Scorpius, fais-toi des amis, tu veux."

Une requête, désuète. Lady Malefoy avait dit ça comme si ça ne voulait rien dire, elle ne pouvait pas prédire, on aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait cela parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Faux. Loin s'en faut. Louanges sans faux. Quiconque aurait croisé le regard d'Astoria Malefoy à ce moment précis aurait compris que c'était un ordre. Au supplice, elle implorait, impérieuse, impétueuse, fais-toi des amis. Vis, un peu.

* * *

><p>Le quai a laissé place à la salle commune des Serpentards. Les gosses de onze ans ont laissé leurs places à des sales mômes de treize. Dans les yeux de Scorpius plus une trace d'insouciance. Insistance sur ses bras de ses bleus. Fatigué mais royal. A côté, Adastrée joue avec les cheveux d'un Albus agacé. Fatigante mais impériale. On pourrait y croire, à ce trio improbable, à ces amitiés au-dessus des préjugés, jugez par vous-même. Zabini et ses mains baladeuses, Malefoy et son sourire en coin, Potter et ses grands yeux rieurs. Rien de surprenant, tout est bien méchant, à sa place. Et pourtant, Rose le sait, ils ne sont pas amis, associés peut-être. Alliés, surement. Mais pas amis. Albus ne peut pas supporter Scorpius. Pas encore. À bien y regarder, elle comprend pourquoi. Elle avait oublié à quel point le jeune Malefoy pouvait être irritant.<p>

Là, regardez-le, assis dans le sofa, faussement négligeant. Tout est étudié, ses dents blanches mordants, souillant, la pourpre des lèvres d'une illustre inconnue de bécasse, sa main qui tombe, non pas branlante, mais élégante, sur sa chute de reins, ses regards moqueurs, séducteurs, trompeurs, le mouvement de la mèche doré qui vient chatouiller ses yeux… Non, mais regardez-le ! Soupirs. En représentation, continuellement. Jusque dans la façon dont il la repousse quand elle se fait trop entreprenante. Soupirs. Pas de ça chez lui. Soupirs. Scorpius Malefoy est un garçon gentil, propre sur lui, simple, sain. Un vrai salaud. Un faux. Alors, il lui sourit, à cette blondasse et il lui dit_, mais non pas comme ça, je te respecte __**beaucoup**__ trop._ Et quand elle est parti il éclate de rire, toute la salle le suit. C'est comme ça que Scorpius joue. Soupirs. Quitte à bruler sa chandelle. Soupirs.

Rose sait bien que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui dérange tant que cela Albus. Au contraire, c'est peut-être la seule chose qui l'empêche de lui foutre son poing dans la face. Bon, ça et les sourires d'Adastrée, d'accord. Soupirs. Non, Albus, elle le connait, c'est son cousin, son frère, son homme à tout faire. Elle parlait de jeu il y a quelques secondes, Potter aurait pu en écrire les règles. Mais elle l'aime, ce petit, elle a grandi avec lui. Et puis, il n'est pas cruel, il s'ennuie voilà tout. Il veut juste s'amuser, oublier qu'il est, ce qu'il représente pour sa communauté, cette communauté. Alors elle n'a pas été étonnée qu'il soit envoyé à Serpentard, après tout, très tôt, il avait su montrer plusieurs visages. Pas avec elle. Elle ressemblait trop à sa mère, à leurs mères. Il les aimait trop. Ils se ressemblaient trop, Rose et Albus, Albus et Scorpius, Rose et Scorpius… Elle divague.

Non, Albus ne supporte pas Scorpius, parce que c'est un traitre. Albus déteste les traitres. Lorsque Malefoy s'amuse à nier ses attaches, lorsqu'il cherche à se débarrasser d'une étiquette, lorsqu'il agit comme un parfait gentleman, lorsqu'il sourit d'un air candide, lorsqu'il prend un malin plaisir à rappeler que c'est un Greengrass, il trahit sa famille. Et ça, oui, ça, Albus Potter ne peut pas l'accepter. Jamais. Qu'on soit saint Potter ou une ordure de Malfoy, pour un serpent, la famille c'est sacrée. La seule chose qui peut l'être, peut-être. Ça, et Adastrée.

Puis, un jour, tout avait changé. Albus s'était mis à aimer Scorpius comme un frère. Personne n'avait vu de changements, personne. A part Rose. Rose, elle, elle les aimait trop pour ne pas voir. Pour ne pas les regarder. Les dévorer du regard. Voir l'amour de Scorpius pour ce frangin qui lui dévorait jusqu'aux yeux. Mais, là, à la façon dont Albus soupire, dont Malefoy s'amuse à le faire enrager, dont Adastrée se place au milieu, elle sait, elle sent que les liens du sang ne sont pas encore imaginés. Imaginables.

L'imagination, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ce gorille de Bowen s'embarrasse. C'est un truc de gosses, de moldus, de gosses de moldus, à la limite, c'est bon pour les filles, et encore, celle qu'on embrasse sur le sofa de la salle commune et qu'on congédie dans les rires quelques instants après. Un peu comme la blonde de Malefoy. Sauf, que cette blonde, n'est d'autre que la petite sœur de Bowen. Bowen. Rose ne se rappelle plus de son prénom, elle se dit que ce n'est pas un drame, après tout, cette brute n'a surement jamais su l'écrire. Crier. Oui, ça il sait. La preuve, il le fait. Malefoy le regarde, vaguement intéressé. Adastrée a fini par se redresser, prête à dresser. Albus a fini de soupirer, mais ne peut retenir un bâillement, Scorpius et ses conneries l'ennuient. Une belle bande de petits cons.

« Malefoy ! Je te parle, Malefoy. Tu vas aller présenter tes excuses à Lydia, tout de suite. Ou je te jure que…

- Oh, je t'en prie, Bowen, ne jure pas, c'est laid. Tu l'es déjà tant.

L'ogre regarde sa petite princesse. Il ne sait pas sur lequel de ses gros pieds danser, il veut se battre avec Malefoy, le manger. Mais, Adastrée, personne ne sait la gérer, vaut mieux la préserver. Sultane reine.

- Zabini, ce n'est pas à toi que je cause.

- Tu ne me causes plus, trésor ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ?

- Adastrée, arrête.

- Tu as raison Scorpius, je devrais arrêter l'ironie. Un pareil troll, l'appeler trésor, même sa mère n'oserait pas. Quoique ses yeux ont dû s'abimer à force de le regarder…

Albus a plaqué sa main sur la bouche de l'impertinente. A cette époque, c'est bien la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient partager, la volonté de la protéger.

- Adastrée tais-toi. Bowen, mon petit Bowen, que me reproches-tu ?

Le sourcil levé, accoudé sur son trône improvisé, foutuement inapproprié, Scorpius Malefoy, l'homme que vous ne pouvez que désirer. Doucement Rose compte à l'envers, de cent à un, et se dit que ce n'est qu'une ombre, qu'un fantasme, que même si elle voulait, elle ne pourrait pas céder.

- Ma sœur. Ma sœur, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas une de tes cruches que tu balances. C'est ma sœur. Je ne peux pas accepter que tu te moques d'elle. Ce n'est pas une de tes cruches, merde.

Arrivée à vingt-trois, Rose ne peut réprimer un « _ah bon_ ».

- Justement, je crois ne pas avoir fait outrage à sa vertu, au contraire j'ai rendu hommage à ses vertus. Au contraire…

Adastrée explose de son rire magique, même Albus peine à retenir un sourire.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu me fous la gerbe Malefoy, ta petite gueule ne peut pas te sauver, à tous les coups. Crois pas. Je t'aurais, traites pas ma sœur de la sorte. Tu me fous la gerbe, je te jure, à te pavaner dans la salle commune, t'es qu'une larve de troisième année. Je vais t'apprendre moi, le respect des ainés.

Silence. Enième soupir. Et deux grands sourires.

- Pardon, tu disais ? J'étais trop surpris de t'entendre parler, tu sais, comme ta si charmante petite sœur n'a pas cette capacité… Oh, je ne dis pas, elle sait se servir de sa langue. Je ne peux pas le nier. Pardon, Adastrée, tu dis ?

- Trois fois rien, on régresse, on régresse Scorpius. Regarde ce bon Owen, il sait parler, alors que ta péronnelle sait à peine embrasser sans baver, imagine qu'il y en ait un autre. Non, mais imagine la catastrophe…

Owen, donc. Oui, pourquoi pas. Owen Bowen. Elle comprend qu'il soit en colère, avec un nom pareil.

- Alors, c'est comme ça Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas te défendre, seul ? Tu as besoin qu'une fille, une petite idiote un peu trop jolie, vienne à ton secours ? Et quoi après, grand papa Lucius va venir me montrer sa marque ? T'es pitoyable.

Le coup est parti. Pas d'où on n'aurait cru. Personne n'avait vu Albus se lever. Personne. Pas même Albus. Et si tout le monde a entendu ses jointures craquer quand la mâchoire de Bowen a cédé, qui a pu entendre le merci de Scorpius ? Albus, lui l'a compris. Elle en est sure.

* * *

><p>Encore cette curieuse sensation, le sol se dilue sous ses pieds, les couleurs de la salle commune s'estompent, le vert remplace le vert, et elle poursuit sa quête parmi les bleus. Elle n'est plus une débutante, à ce jeu. Elle n'est plus, non plus, pas plus, la débutante qui a franchi cette porte pour la première fois. Mais elle a toujours ce gout de tabac froid, de chocolat chaud, d'étreintes brulantes sur le bord des lèvres. Tous prêts à resurgir, tout prêt à resurgir. Elle est dans le dortoir de Scorpius et encore une fois, elle n'a pas vraiment envie de dormir.<p>

Albus, le regard perdu dans les tentures forêt, la nuque en arrière. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, lui aussi. Elle n'y pense jamais. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé ainsi. Ici, elle n'a jamais aimé que lui, que Scorpius. Elle se trouve un peu ridicule, eux aussi. Une de ces mauvaises séries moldus, où tout le monde est beau, où on ne voit que le méchant garçon, le dangereux, celui qui les rend tous envieux. Heureusement, Adastrée n'a jamais été comme ça, elle, elle a su le repérer, cet Albus à la nuque cassée, au cœur brisé. C'est vrai qu'il est foutuement beau.

Scorpius vient d'arriver, une pochette de glace dans la main. Il est encore un petit garçon, elle l'avait presque oublié, à le voir jouer au grand dans la pièce commune. Il a l'air tout frêle, là, devant Albus, sans Adastrée, sans personne. Juste eux deux. Deux sales mômes, jolis mioches. Les deux même pas hommes de sa vie, en somme.

« Potter.

- Il a posé la glace à côté de lui, il a l'air idiot, la main vide. Désemparé.

- Malefoy, espèce d'abruti, tu vas tremper mon lit quand ton truc va fondre.

Obéissant, le petit lord reprend son eau gelée, et puis reprend ses esprits, l'effet d'une douche glacée, il balance la glace à la tête d'Albus qui explose de rire et finit par se la plaquer sur le poignet.

- Scorpius, pourquoi tu m'as remercié tout à l'heure ?

- Dis donc, Potter, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi direct.

- C'est toi qui parle ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ?

- Juste toi et ton ego surdimensionné qui souille mes murs.

Le blond a éclaté de rire et s'est laissé couler dans le lit, sa grâce si travaillée, s'est envolée. Deux petits garçons, morts de rire de leur dernière bêtise, vivant l'instant.

- Je sais, ce que tu penses, de moi, de ma famille. Que je suis un lâche. Que je n'en parle jamais, que je devrais me battre. Je ne suis pas toi, je n'en vois pas la peine. J'adore mon père, plus que tout, j'adore ma mère. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais le penser, plus que tu ne pourras jamais adorer la jolie paire de fesse de ma cousine, c'est dire. Ils sont, quoique tu puisses t'imaginer, ma plus grande fierté. Mon père est un héros, peut-être pas comme le tien, mais mon père est un putain de héros. Et ma mère est belle. C'est ridicule à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère est belle, ma mère est magiquement belle, Potter. Personne, tu m'entends, personne ne peut voir ma mère sans l'aimer. Ma mère est belle.

Mais mon grand-père, Lucius… C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne parle jamais de ma famille. C'est un vrai sale type, un vrai de vrai. Il déteste les moldus, n'a que mépris pour les sangs mêlés et je ne te parle même pas des traitres à leurs sangs. Une ordure de premier type. Quand j'étais petit, j'avais tellement peur de lui, avec son air diaphane, ses longs cheveux blancs, sa canne, sa bouche qui peinait à se tordre en un sourire. J'en crevais de peur. Mais, je l'aime tu comprends ? Parce que quand il me regarde, il me voit moi, il voit son fils, son petit-fils, il m'aime. Je sais, ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il ferait encore, peut-être, s'il en avait une fois de plus, une fois de trop, le pouvoir. Je le sais, mais je l'aime quand même. Pour moi, traverser tout ce qu'il a pu traverser, et pouvoir encore aimer, aimer comme il aime sa femme, mon père, aimer comme il m'aime, ça tient du miracle. Ou de la force. Mon grand-père est peut être un lâche, un couard, qui a tourné le dos au lord noir et à ses amis, mais il nous aime, nous. Il est ma famille et je l'aime. Et c'est ridicule de se battre pour un vieux con pareil, mais je le ferais jusqu'à la fin. Et ma mère est belle, Potter. Ma mère est belle. Et ma mère pleure quand on parle de la guerre, quand on nous la fait payer. Alors, je ne parle pas de ma famille, parce que ma mère est belle et ma mère pleure le soir. Tard. Alors, je me tais, pour ne plus l'entendre pleurer.

Deux petits garçons ? Si les murs existaient autres part que dans la tête de Scorpius, elle se serait tapé la tête contre eux. Ironie. Elle qui a construit des barrières, qui a fait de son âme une citadelle imprenable, elle ne peut même plus se heurter à celles de son amant. Au fond c'est elle, la toute petite fille.

- J'ai une tante. Cette phrase est idiote, j'ai une flopée de tante. Il y a Angelina, la belle Angelina au sourire ridiculement angélique, la blagueuse, Audrey, la calme, la gentille Audrey, oh et la précieuse Hermione, la sérieuse Hermione, je l'adore, je les adore. Toutes. Mais j'ai une tante, Fleur. Tu me dis que ta mère est belle, je te crois. Vois Fleur et crois ce que tu peux croire. Vois ce que tu peux voir. Elle est magnifique, tu disais magique ? Féerique. C'est vrai, que je dois t'avouer que dans son sang, y'a de la vélane, de la beauté. Vénale beauté de fée. Mais, ce n'est pas ça, tu vois, elle est forte. Fleur, ma tante, ma tante Fleur est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse.

Chez moi, ce ne sont pas les hommes qui dominent, quoiqu'on puisse penser. Je ne connais aucune personne de ma famille qui pourrait tenir tête à ma mère. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, aucune personne sur terre, ne pourrait tenir face à ma mère. Personne. C'est ma mère. Chez moi, ce sont les femmes comme Fleur qui dominent. Pendant la guerre, elle a accueilli des groupes entiers de résistants, elle a soigné des plaies, réparé des cœurs, séché des larmes, elle a sauvé des groupes entiers de résistants. Avant, elle a été la championne de Beaux bâtons au tournois des trois sorciers, c'est qu'elle est vraiment douée, tu vois, pas qu'en beauté, mais en magie. Elle parle plusieurs langues, plusieurs dialectes, mais elle ne le fait pas. Je veux dire, elle les connait, mais même après plus de vingt ans en Angleterre, elle continue de faire des erreurs. Exprès. Parce que tu comprends, aux yeux des autres Fleur n'est qu'une femme sublime. Une sublime fleur, en somme. Mais pas une personne. Et elle est ce que les autres veulent voir, petit à petit, plus je grandis, plus je la vois disparaitre. Je vois ce fantôme sans couleur la bouffer toute crue. Et tu vois, ça, ça me rend malade. Jouer avec les apparences, j'adore. Jouer, j'adore. Perdre, me perdre, plutôt crever. Avant ce soir, je ne savais pas qui tu étais, je t'aurais laissé crever, tu sais ?

- Je sais. Amis ?

- Frères.

- Promis. »

Alors, ça c'était fait, ainsi ? Sérieusement ? On se foutait d'elle, deux maux, trois autres mots, et voilà, amis, pardon frères. _Promis._ Adastrée. Lucius. Astoria. Fleur. Et elle dans tout ça ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le passage sur Fleur n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi complet si je n'avais pas lu<em> Cinq femmes qui détestent Fleur Delacour. <em>J'ai toujours adoré Fleur, cette fiction, que vous trouverez dans mes favoris, m'a aidé à comprendre pourquoi. Je ne peux donc que vous la conseiller.**

**J'attends vos reviews avec l'appréhension habituelle et vous dis à bientôt.**


	5. Le Graal c'est l'envol

Elle allait se rassoir sur le toit, histoire de reprendre un peu son air frais, de prendre un bol de respiration, et puis elle l'a vue. Là, par terre, juste à côté de son cœur, une boite,_ la _boite. Sa boite à elle. Quand Rose est partie, c'est la seule chose qu'elle a laissé, elle en est sure. Elle s'était dit qu'il la jetterait. Elle s'était bien jetée dans le vide en partant, il aurait pu jeter cette boite vide, en passant, vite. Mais non, elle est là, elle la nargue. Relique d'un passé déterré. Ridicule petite boite. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu mettre dedans ? Des ordures, de bouts de papiers réminiscences d'une sinécure, des bibelots sans envergures, des anciennes petites voitures, ses médiators pleins de griffures, des vieux chapeaux sans envergures, des trucs pour reconclure, des bouts d'armures, des choses pour infliger des fêlures à ses murs, des murmures, des enluminures, des parjures, des coupures, des fissures, des souillures ? Des souvenirs. Que disait-il, déjà ? _J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que te regarder déchiqueter mon passé. _Non, non, Rose, ça on s'en contre fiche, contre toi, que disait-il déjà ? Revois ta fiche. Mais réfléchis, Rose, ne fléchis pas, que disait-il ? _Trouve ce que tu peux trouver. _Voilà, c'était une invitation non ? Vite, action.

Des mots. Par dizaines. Plus ou moins longs. Pluie de mots violons. Papiers roses, verts, blancs, argents, quelques bouts de parchemins, deux trois goutes de sangs. Des maux. Par centaines. Et, d'un coup Rose a cent ans. Mille ans de contes. À la fois toute jeune princesse et sorcière millénaire. Allongée, là, par terre, les mots comme autant d'auréoles autours de sa tête, femme enfant. Fi du temps. Qui fait entendre son écho. Qui fait entendre son écho ? Personne. Le vent. Les mots. « Je ne rentre pas ce soir, mon cœur », « Je pense à toi », « Pense à acheter du lait, espèce d'enfoiré de fils de mangemort ou j'irais brûler tes ancêtres », « A ce soir, tornade », « Prière d'enlever tes cheveux de belette de la salle de bain, femme », « Tu vas me manquer », « Achète le nécessaire à Quidditch pour Albus. Ps : Merci pour hier», « Ne pars pas sans m'embrasser demain », « Ma copine est sexy » « Rdv medicomage grand-mère Weasley 14h, sois là », « T'es belle », « Mon amour, déjeuner chez Narcissa ce week-end, _**obligatoire**_ », « Scorpius Malefoy est l'homme le plus sexy de la terre », « Couche-toi plus tôt ce soir, tu as une tête de mort, mon chéri », « Rose Malefoy ça sonne vraiment bien, je trouve », « C'est toi qui me tue mon amour, sois moins belle, ce soir plutôt », « Prend pas ta cravate verte, ou je vais être obligée de te l'enlever. Avec les dents », « Vérifie que tu as bien fermé les robinets avant de partir, facture d'eau astronomique », « Tu danses ? », « Pour la trente-six millième fois, ton tableau de chasse de Poudlard n'est pas une décoration acceptable pour les toilettes même si tu as des gouts de chiottes, la prochaine fois je le brûle », « Je t'aime », « _Je t'aime _».

Il les a tous conservé, reliques qu'elle disait. Disette d'amour, fringale de quotidiens. Fringues tachés et mémos embrouillés. Famine. « Je t'aime ». Vermine. Quotidien, statut quo tu y tiens ? Pourquoi elle était partie, déjà ? « Je t'aime ». Moi aussi, évidement, moi aussi, mais qui es-tu ? Et d'autres maux arrivent, plus récents, présent dans son passé, _dix ans, dix ans, dix ans à t'aimer et je ne sais rien de toi. Ta cicatrice à la hanche, ta première fois, ton premier ami… _Ironique, elle peinait à comprendre la logique, alors que c'est elle qui menait le tempo erratique. Hérétique. Alors, quand elle s'avance, tremblante, vers la pensine, elle sait ce qu'elle va y trouver. Et si elle tremble, c'est à l'idée que tout s'assemble, ou pire, qu'elle lui ressemble… _ton premier amour…._

* * *

><p>Elle aimerait dire qu'elle n'a jamais passé autant de temps dans les dortoirs de Serpentard que depuis qu'elle joue à décortiquer les souvenirs de Scorpius. <em>Déchiqueter Scorpius, <em>souvenir. Mais c'est faux. Elle ne sait pas très bien en quelle année sont Albus et son frère, mais ils ont certainement plus de quinze ans. Ils s'amusent à s'échanger le souaffle. Aucune technique. Elle souffle et échange sa place de muse. Elle se revoit, braver les cognards d'Albus, ce conard de Scorpius. Mais ce soir, elle n'est pas là. Adastrée compte les points, distraitement, du haut de son magazine, discrètement elle sourit. Albus est sa nouvelle sourie, directement. Ils ont arrêtés de jouer, ils commencent une nouvelle partie.

« Adastrée, dis,

- … est-ce que c'est vrai que Sally,

- … elle ne fait plus payer l'entrée de son lit,

- … un peu comme sa petite sœur Lily.

Étonnamment, c'est Zabini qui a porté le premier coup. Oh, bien sur Albus n'a pas tardé à s'acharner à décharner le torse de Scorpius le damné. Mais, c'est Zabini qui a porté le premier coup, quand même. Parce qu'elle l'aime la petite Lily. C'est ridicule, d'ailleurs. Adastrée Zabini n'est pas du genre à s'attacher à une fille, à une petite fille. À une Lily. Pourtant, elle l'aime, elle l'amuse avec ses gazouillis, son sang bouilli, son courage qui vous ébahit, Adastrée papillon de nuit aime cette gamine qui vous ébloui. C'est ainsi. Elle l'aime comme un autre elle-même. Et quand on parle d'Adastrée, s'aimer, c'est un art sacré. Pour l'instant, le sacré consiste à ne laisser Scorpius qu'après lui avoir foutu une raclée.

- Et sinon, avant que le décérébré se mette à parler, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander ?

- Rien, on voulait juste t'embêter.

- Albus, mon petit Albus, mon tout petit, tout petit, Albus… Tu crois, que quelqu'un comme toi arriverait à embêter une femme comme moi ? Aussi crédule qu'un Serdaigle, ma parole. Au mieux, tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, me distraire, mais c'est totalement arbitraire. Mais pour m'embêter il faudrait revenir dans quelques années.

- Blablabla, tu t'ennuies aussi ?

- A en mourir.

- Scorpius, on s'ennuie.

Malefoy essuie le sang qui coule encore de sa bouche et esquisse un sourire brillant. Carnassier. Il s'en va chasser.

- Je pensais…

- … pourquoi tu mens ?

- Tais-toi, Albus. Je pensais, donc, qu'on pourrait aller _titiller_ Weasley.

- … tu pourrais préciser ta pensée, je suis consciente que c'est déjà un très grand pas que tu en puisses en avoir une, par an tu n'en as pas cent, mais tu sais des Weasley _il y en a_ cent.

- Ferme-la, Ada. Il y a Victoire, la belle Victoire, mais elle n'est plus là, alors il n'y a pas Victoire à avoir, Louis, le petit Louis avec toutes ses jolies filles, Hugo, l'intello, Molly la préfète de poufsouffle, Roxane, la délicieuse Roxane, pose cet oreiller Potter, les autres, on ne les connait pas, et il y a _Weasley. _

- Rose.

- Weasley.

- Dumbledore.

Les deux garçons finissent par se lâcher du regard pour fixer Adastrée avec le même air éberlué. Avant d'éclater d'un de ces rires, rustres qui vous tirent des souries soupirs.

- Pardon, je pensais que c'était un jeu où il fallait dire la première chose que vous aviez en tête.

- Pourquoi Albus aurait Rose en tête ?

- Simple. C'est la délicate couleur que ses joues ont le bout gout de prendre quand je lui parle.

- Ma cousine est la meilleure.

- Vous êtes hilarants. Il est inutile de demander pourquoi elle a pensé ça en t'entendant hurler Weasley. Même un aveugle verrait que la seule chose que tu as en tête c'est Rose.

- Faux.

- Pitoyable. Adastrée, on y va ?"

Il mime une courbette exagérée et tend son bras à la belle qui le prend, sérieuse, le sourire tout plein d'ombres malicieuses. Avant de passer la porte, elle chuchote de manière totalement audible :

« Tu vois quand il m'a appelé Ada, ça, ça m'a embêté. Ce n'est pas un si cas _si_ désespéré. »

* * *

><p>Elle tourne sur elle-même et voit le jour tombé, en accéléré. Petits, ils adoraient les tourniquets, avec Albus. Mais là il n'y a plus que Scorpius, qui s'amuse à rattraper un vif d'or. Vif comme l'argent, il y a là quelque chose d'envoutant, de foutument troublant. C'est ses prunelles. Elles sont sur elle. Elles <em>foncent<em> sur elle. C'est impossible, ce n'est qu'un souvenir et elle à peine un rêve d'avenir. Mais elle a l'impression, la certitude, qu'il la fixe, avec précision.

« Weasley. _Rose_… »

Ce n'était que son imagination, déjà, le décor tombe. La pièce disparait, la pièce reprend.

* * *

><p>La salle aux miroirs. Elle se voit, en double, triple arabesque, pliée en quatre, cinq entrechats, six pirouettes et on salue, sept fois. <em>Sept si ça ne porte pas bonheur, au moins ça n'apporte pas le malheur<em>, c'est ce que disait sa mère. C'est elle qui avait insisté pour que Rose continue la danse une fois à Poudlard, c'est vrai qu'elle était douée. Hermione lui avait laissé les clefs de la salle sur demande, passé le flambeau comme on dit, tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait flambé. Flambant neuve, la salle sur demande était devenue sa salle aux miroirs. Impitoyables.

Mais ça Scorpius l'ignore, encore. Scorpius, s'en fout. Scorpius s'enfourne, fourbe, dans la salle. Il sait comment elle fonctionne, la salle, pas Rose, sinon tout cela serait déjà fini. Il lui suffit de demander à ne pas être entendu, à pouvoir observer, jusqu'à la fin, à sa faim et il sera exaucé. Il s'assoit, dans un, coin et pour la première fois de sa vie de Malefoy, il souhaite être tout petit.

Elle lui fait penser à sa mère. Oh, juste un peu, dans sa façon de passer, s'incliner, regardez là, quand elle prend son pied dans la main, son sourire, regardez-la. Elle lui fait penser à sa mère, en plus belle, en plus réelle. Il n'a jamais vu personne s'envoler, il ne savait pas, pardon. Il ne pouvait pas savoir lui, qu'on pouvait ne plus frôler terre, qu'on pouvait se libérer. Il ne connaissait pas Rose, pardon. Pourtant, il aimait déjà bien Weasley. _Sa_ Weasley. Avec ses manières de petites filles, ses grands éclats de voix, ses cheveux et son cœur en flamme, elle lui plaisait, elle l'attirait. Cette fille-là, elle l'aimante, elle a tout de l'Amante. Sensuelle, immatérielle. Femme-enfant.

Rose tire sa révérence, c'était sa dernière danse. Elle libère ses cheveux qui forment comme un halo, un peu fou, un peu en feu. Il lui en veut. D'être aussi belle. Il fait un vœu. De ne jamais en oublier une parcelle. Elle l'a vu, elle avait jeté un sort pour contrôler les entrées, elle n'est pas énervée, juste épuisée.

« Tu peux y aller, j'attends tes moqueries.

Il ne répond pas, il ne sait plus comment on fait, c'est pourtant simple, un son après l'autre_, aller Scorpius_, tu peux le faire, syllabes, mots, sens, _mais à quoi ça sert de parler quand on peut voler ?_ Il préfère rester muet, il pourrait trébucher.

- Allons, ça se bouscule dans ta tête ? Tu sais pas laquelle choisir ? Je comprends, il y a trop de possibilités, tu pourrais dire que je suis bien un petit rat, il y a l'éléphant en tutu, la petite fille ridiculement boudinée dans son premier justaucorps, oh, tu pourrais raller mon absence de poitrine, dire que je pue aussi, mais ça, ça serait pas totalement faux. Et toi tu vis du mensonge, tu vis dans un mensonge. Mais, lâche toi Malefoy, tu attends quoi ?

Elle est comme ça Rose, _agressive. _Quelque peu naïve. Touchante.

- Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème Weasley ? Tu es trop sectaire.

Elle a éclaté de rire. Pas un rire moqueur, railleur. Un vrai rire. Oh bien sûr, elle se moque « _attend Malefoy, c'est toi, non, mais tu oses me dire ça ?_ », mais il y a rien de trompeur. Il la fait rire, c'est tout. Il s'est assis à côté d'elle. Il se laisse bercer. Et puis comme elle s'est arrêtée il se remet à parler.

- Tu fais souvent, _ça_ ?

- Danser. Danser, Malefoy, _ça_, ça s'appelle danser. Les jeunes filles ne font pas ça chez toi ?

- Je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps chez moi, mais je crois que ça m'aurait marqué si j'avais déjà vu quelque chose de style.

- Mais si, rappelle-toi, on s'est croisé l'été dernier à un spectacle de danse d'Adastrée. Vous n'étiez pas à l'heure, vous aviez raté la moitié du gala.

- Ah oui, mais ce n'était pas _ça._ Ils tournaient en rond. Sauf Adastrée.

- Elle, elle tournait en carrée ?

- Que tu es drôle, Weasley. Non, elle tournait sur elle-même, comme d'habitude, elle est son propre astre.

- Ça doit être bien.

Elle a posé sa tête sur son épaule. Alors il a la même pensée qu'à chaque fois, Rose Weasley est l'envahisseur. Son parfum, d'abord, qui s'insinue, grisant, qui embaume son air, son souffle ensuite, léger comme la brise, délicieusement irrégulier, étourdissant, enfin, son aura de cheveux auburn, couleur péché, synonyme de fin de soirée, excitants. Il n y a plus qu'elle, il n'est plus que pour elle.

- Ce que tu faisais, c'était bien plus joli.

- Tu dis ça pour que je t'embrasse !

- Tu pues la sueur, mon cœur.

- Va crever.

- Mais, je m'en fiche de ton odeur, si je veux t'embrasser, je le fais, je m'en fiche de ton avis.

- Et de mon envie ?

- C'est moi qui décide.

- Sale gosse.

- T'es belle. Je veux dire, ce que fait Adastrée, c'est artificiel, c'est joli, mais foutument superficiel. Toi, t'es belle.

- Quand je danse ?

- Quand tu penses.

Il la serre un peu plus fort contre lui. Il aime bien le son de sa voix, un peu rauque, ça l'amuse de la faire parler sans rien dire, parfois.

- Qui sait que tu fais _ça_ ?

- Toi, ma mère, mon père, bien sûr, Hugo sans doute, quand il me voit, Lily-jolie, aussi. Toi.

- Et les autres ?

- Ils pensent, comment tu disais déjà, ah oui,_ que je tourne en rond._

- Elle a mimé un cercle avec ses bras d'opale, bien vite il les a repris dans ses mains et a plongé son regard dans celui d'eau pale.

- Ils sont fous.

- Non, c'est juste tellement simple de faire abstraction de ce qui se passe chez les autres, après tout, c'est un peu plus loin, un peu trop peut-être.

- Moi, j'aurais dit tout près.

- C'est plus charmant "un peu plus loin", c'est plus salaud, c'est une excuse, une charmante excuse de salaud, si c'est "un peu plus loin", ça explique qu'on entende un peu moins bien.

- Peut-être que quand on est tout près, on parle un peu trop bas.

- Je rêve ou toi Scorpius Malefoy, tu insinues que moi, Rose Weasley, je puisse être discrète.

- Tu as raison, mon amour. Pure folie. Je crois que tu danse un peu trop haut, voilà tout.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles mon amour.

- Mais non, réfléchis, j'ai bien dû te le dire une autre fois, mais si, quand je t'ai lancé au lac. Et puis même, voilà bien la preuve que je ne pense pas tout ce que je dis.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu pensais tout ce que tu disais, juste que tu pensais à tout ce que tu disais. Apprend les nuances.

- N'y vois aucune malveillance, mais là, j'apprends la mésalliance.

- Pour parler d'amour plus concrètement…

- … on devrait changer l'agencement de la salle, à moins que le parquet t'enchante.

Elle a tapé l'arrière de sa tête, négligemment, et puis elle a continué comme si il n'avait rien dit, comme si elle n'avait pas rougi et qu'il n'en avait pas souri.

- Pour parler d'amour plus concrètement, c'est ça mon premier amour, la danse. Je n'ai jamais trouvé dans aucune de mes relations quelque chose, la moindre sensation, le moindre sentiment qui s'approche du graal qu'est l'envol. Jamais. Même pas dans tes baisers. Et pourtant tu sais que j'aime te laisser m'embrasser.

- Serais tu en train de me défier Rose Weasley ?

- Je pensais que tu avais compris, la seule chose que je défie, moi, c'est la gravité.

- Elle est vouée à l'échec. Tu es trop légère, parfois, je te jure, je te serre parce que j'ai peur que tu t'évapores.

Il a éclaté de rire, alors Rose a accepté de croire que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

- Et toi, Scorpius, c'est quoi, c'est qui ton premier amour ?

Elle a calé sa tête sur ses genoux, d'un air absent il défait ses boucles rouges avec ses doigts. Rose sait qu'il ne va pas répondre tout de suite, il est comme ça Scorpius, affreusement lent. Avant, il prenait ça comme une faiblesse, reculer pour mieux sombrer, en grandissant il en a fait une force, un excès de patience. Rose, notre Rose, pas l'envahisseuse, mais la voyageuse, l'observe. On l'avait presque oublié tant elle s'est dédoublée dans la pièce aux psychés. Mais elle est toujours là, mais elle est toujours amoureuse, la morveuse. Les minutes passent, s'effilent, s'effritent, le temps lui-même est las. Alors, enfin, après une éternité et quelques vies, Scorpius brise le vide.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux tout à l'heure. Mais comme tu volais, je ne sais pas, je suis peut-être resté à terre et tu t'es élevée. On ne peut pas savoir. Tu sais, toi, Rose ?

Elle s'est endormie

- Rose, t'es vraiment qu'un bébé."

Il dépose un baiser à la naissance de son cou et reste là, à la contempler. Rose, elle s'en va, déjà, la pensine l'appelle.

* * *

><p>L'appartement à nouveau, mais en des temps plus anciens, juste après l'emménagement, les cartons obstruent encore son champ. Elle vient de quitter la pièce en criant. Épuisant. C'est ce que pense aussi Albus qui affalé sur <em>son<em> canapé ne se prive pas pour diffuser l'idée.

« Non, mais vraiment, frère, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'infliges _ça_.

Pas Grifondor dans l'âme, il a murmuré en montrant la direction par laquelle elle s'en est allée.

- Je t'ai déjà dit, elle me bouleverse. »

Et c'est tout

* * *

><p>Alors, en rentrant dans le présent, Rose a pris le premier mot, on s'en fiche duquel, et elle a écrit, au dos « Je t'aime ».<p>

Ce qui est drôle, c'est que pour une fois les deux phases sont à l'unisson. Une seule phrase et des milliers de sons.

Comme quoi, même dans le silence, on peut se répondre.


	6. Adieu chance, bonsoir décisions

**Je suis désolée de ma longue absence. J'étais un peu démotivée, je manquais de temps. Ensuite, je me suis empêtrée dans mon histoire, j'ai rédigé le mauvais chapitre, je vous passe les détails, sans oublier une flopée de problèmes d'ordre personnel. **  
><strong>Mais aujourd'hui je me suis décidée à rédiger ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas foncièrement satisfaite, après, le précédent était mon préféré alors je me doutais bien que celui-ci ne pourrait me plaire complétement.<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que ça vous plaira, bien que ça reste un peu court.<strong>  
><strong>Ps : Petite innovation dans la narration, un personnage bien connu en a pris les rênes.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il y a des femmes si sublimes quand elles pleurent que le destin lui-même en prend ombrage. Au début, il s'en amuse, il apprécie cette beauté qui n'est pas encore surannée, il s'extasie devant ce bouquet de versatilité, ça le fait rire, il ne comprend pas encore que la splendeur va le maudire.<br>Ensuite il a peur, c'est un homme le destin, c'est un lâche assassin, le destin, il a peur que les pleures lui volent son absence de cœur. Un creux, pensez-y, c'est si précieux. Consciencieux, le destin n'est pas l'un de vos amoureux. Alors il épargne les larmes quand d'autres font s'enfoncer les lames. Pendant que d'autres s'enfoncent les larmes.  
>A bouchées sanglantes, bouche ensanglantée, disait Blaise. Daphné est l'une de ces femmes, l'un de ces fantasmes. Soit, l'un des fantasmes de Blaise aussi.<p>

Rose n'est pas. Pardon, Rose ne l'est pas. Rose est laide quand elle pleure. Rose est laide et est. Cruelle destiné, son amant l'a abandonné. Faites-moi rire ! Rose sait danser. Rose s'en sortira. Tu peux la voir sourire, sourie, c'est elle chat, Rose s'en sortira. Elle a écrit _je t'aime_, tout en bas. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ment. Mais elle a toujours été un peu cruelle avec cet amant.  
>Rose pleure donc, au cas où ne vous l'auriez pas compris. Rose chiale, pour être trivial. Poursuite insaisissable de ses souvenirs ineffables, ça la soul de larmes.<p>

Elle n'en peut plus. Et si elle saute dans le liquide argenté c'est qu'escalader la fenêtre lui boufferait ses dernières forces.

Rose est partie.

Qui l'aime la précède.

Celui qui l'aime la décède.

Rose est partie, tant pis. Je vais me faire un café, quand même, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'a bien pu cacher Scorpius cette fois.

* * *

><p>Weasley se posait exactement la même question. Bien sûr, gardant son esprit logique peu importe à quel point la situation peut paraitre ironique, elle a bien compris qu'elle allait découvrir la première réelle décision de Scorpius. Mais, là, face à elle, caché derrière sa propre ombrelle, un grand gamin de dix-sept ans qui se la joue amant d'autant en emporte le vent. Rose a dû mal à comprendre, qu'est-ce que Malefoy fait sous-entendre ? Il n'a pas pu prendre sa première décision qu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans, pas lui. Pas un petit salaud d'impérialiste égoïstement égocentrique comme lui, non vraiment, pas lui.<p>

«  
>- Vous pourriez vous taire. Certaines personnes essayent de dormir. Merci.<br>Adastrée, d'une humeur de chienne sifflante, de serpent mal léché, en froid avec Albus depuis trois semaines. Aussi chaleureuse qu'un baiser de Detraqueur. Aussi chieuse.

- Nous sommes dans un parc, il est seize heure de l'après-midi, si tu manques tant de sommeil tu n'as qu'à remonter dans ton dortoir, _princesse_.  
>- Scorpius, tu penses vraiment que je suis une princesse ?<p>

La voix est suave, sensuelle, avec un arrière-gout d'irréel. Trois fois trop belle. Scorpius sait d'avance qu'il va tomber dans le piège de la demoiselle à ritournelle.  
>- Certainement.<p>

- Alors pourquoi t'acharnes tu à me donner des ordres ? Je ne prends conseil de personne pour diriger mon empire et à ce titre tu n'es qu'un sbire.

- Parce que toute princesse que tu es, je suis le roi que tu hais.

Le sourire est goguenard, le ton enfantin. Adastrée est gorgone, le venin serpentin.  
>- Un roi sans charmes ni panache, un roi errant. Désespérant. Un roi, riant ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Aucune superbe.<p>

- Rose est superbe.

- Laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires, je bronze.

- Sous un soleil d'argent ? Piètres arguments, Weasley.

- Bien sûr que Rose est superbe, tu sais où est-ce que Rose est la plus superbe ?

Scorpius avance un sourire carnassier, ne comprenant toujours pas qu'il va se faire terrasser.  
>- Trop simple. Dans mes draps.<p>

- Oui, c'est trop simple d'arriver dans tes draps, je te le concède. Mais je pensais aux balais, Rose est magnifique sur un balais, encore plus que dans ses ballets, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

Rose ne dit rien. Elle regarde les nuages. Elle sait très bien comment tout cela va se finir. C'est dommage, que Scorpius lui soit incapable de voir les choses venir.

- Tssss, aucun gout. Elle est bien trop habillée pendant les matchs, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Peut-être que si tu jouais nu tu arriverais à la battre ?

- A-t'on déjà vu un Malefoy jouer à nu ?

Quatre prunelles vertes transpercent sa bouche encore ouverte. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne pas parler.  
>- Toi, tu l'as surement vu se la jouer nu, par contre !<p>

- Ce que Rose voulait dire, c'est que je la battrais quoiqu'il arrive, comme toujours.

- C'est drôle ce que tu dis, cousin. Vraiment. On n'a pas la même notion du toujours. Mais c'est vrai que ta bêtise congénitale (les gènes Malefoy, quel malheur !), t'empêche d'avoir une mémoire sur le long terme. Sinon, tu saurais que Rose a gagné chacun de vos matchs. Sans exceptions

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Sans un regard noir pour les deux jeunes filles, Scorpius a pris la fuite, pardon, s'est levé et est parti.  
>- Tu l'as vexé.<p>

- Tu peux toujours lui courir après.

- Je ne peux pas, voyons. Je regarde le ciel. »  
>Adastrée a explosé de rire.<p>

Le tourbillon a recommencé, en vrai.  
>Dans le ventre de Rose il n'avait jamais cessé.<p>

* * *

><p>Adastrée fait partie des meubles de la salle commune de Serpentard. Un très joli meuble, certes, un sublime meuble, magnifique même. Mais quand même, il est impossible d'imaginer cette antre aux serpents sans sa charmeuse. Pourtant, l'actrice a déserté la pièce. La salle est infestée de mâles, les rideaux suintent la virilité, le tapis transpirent la testostérone, les blagues foncièrement sexistes ricochent sur les sofas, libérés de la reine du mal ils désinfectent à leur façon ce qui les rendaient sales.<p>

«  
>- Et toi Malefoy, avec ta rouquine, vous en êtes où ?<p>

Les rires gras pleuvent, l'œillade glaciale scintille.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

- Oh, c'est bon Scorpius, tu peux partager un peu.

- Les serpents ne vivent pas en meute.

- Oui, enfin chez les lions, un seul mâle se tape de toutes les femelles de toutes la troupe, ça laisse rêveur.  
>Rose lève un sourcil. Elle a grandis entourée de types, d'hommes,<em> comment disait Adastrée déjà, ah oui, d'imbéciles congénitale<em>, elle est habituée aux propos grivois, aux sous-entendus qui laissent un froid. Non, vraiment elle les trouve polis ces Serpentards, à peine polissons. Et bien sûr, celui qui vient briser cette sensation, c'est Albus. Quel grand garçon !

- C'est ton ADN qui parle, Potter ?  
>Touché.<p>

- Tant que ce n'est pas celui de Malefoy !  
>Coulé.<p>

Ah non, pardon, ça c'est le sang qui se déversent des narines éclatées de Valiant. Weasley admire le mouvement, léger, subtil, à la fois un et multiple en sa brutalité, le sort frère d'Albus et Scorpius. À croire que tout cela amuse. Question de ruses.

- Surveille tes sbires salement sentinelles, Scorpius, sur ma santé, tu ne saborderas pas mon attrapeur cette année !  
>C'est Knight qui a parlé. <em>Capitaine<em>Knight. Une masse. Un mètre quatre-vingt-huit de muscles, les oreilles en chou-fleur à cause du frottement des vents, une agilité surprenante pour sa taille, des mots suaves, durs et certains, la force d'un titan. Une masse. Knight. Le capitaine Knight. Le seul homme que Scorpius daigne craindre.

- Oh, arrête, Josh, tu peux pas m'en vouloir pour Sally. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Rose l'a attaqué, et puis c'était assez drôle à regarder… Sexy, aussi. Surtout au niveau de la boue.  
>L'abus ! L'attaquer ! Ce qui ne faut pas entendre. Elle l'avait simplement hum comment dire ? Corrigée. Oui, voilà. La bouche de Scorpius n'était pas un endroit acceptable pour poser sa ventouse mononucléosée. Au fond, elle n'avait fait que l'aider.<p>

- Certes, je n'ai accepté cette incartade que parce que la saison était finie. Et parce que ta copine a un style de frappe extraordinaire et je ne parle pas que de Quiditch !

Verbeux le volatile, mais pas très subtile. Brave serpent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ? Vous allez dormir, tout de suite. Demain on joue le match de notre vie. Potter, j'apprécie ton style, aucune pitié pour ta famille de rouquins, comme d'habitude. Garde ton attitude. Valiant, toi, ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par la jolie paire de fesses de Finnigan, elle ne craquera pas pour un looser qu'elle a battu, alors n'hésite pas à aller cueillir le vif jusque dans ses seins si il le faut. Et à utiliser l'ignoble sourire que tu as à l'instant sur tes lèvres, ça devrait la tenir assez éloigner du terrain. Mes poursuiveurs, O'Brian, Lorgan et Biancarn, je compte sur vous pour la jouer offensif, si vous suivez le schéma, tout se passera bien. Méfiez-vous de Weasley numéro trois, elle pourrait vous retourner autant que les draps de Scorpius. Malefoy, tu pourrais être parfait si tu arrêtais de rêvasser, tu es sur un terrain de Quidditch, pas de chasse, aucune fille ne tombera du ciel parce que tu lui as jeté une œillade dédaigneuse. La vérité c'est que sur un terrain, tu chlingues, la peur, le désir, l'envie, la colère, tu respires, tu ne peux pas te contenter d'être un petit lord distant et violement absent. Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, prend des décisions. Maintenaient, tous au lit !

- Oui, capitaine ! »

Sept voix à l'unisson.  
>Esprit d'équipe.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est étrange de voler sans balais. On sait qu'on devrait tomber, qu'on n'est pas à sa place, que quelque chose cloche, dans ce ciel, dans l'immensité, ce sentiment d'immortalité, de volupté. Un peu comme quand on aime Scorpius. La chute dans l'hors-champs, on tombe amoureux, on nait pas à sa place, on ignore ce qui cloche chez lui, ce qu'il cache derrière ses yeux ciels, un creux des cieux, une immensité dérobée, enfermer l'éphémère dans des draps de voluptés.<p>

Encore une fois. Elle ramenait tout à elle, à eux. C'est ridicule. A croire qu'être le rêve démembré d'un futur avorté ne pouvait lui suffire. Qu'elle se concentre sur Scorpius. Sa première décision. Y avait eu hésitation ? Retenons nos respirations.

Il est là dans l'air, comme toujours. Son autre le nargue, fait couler ses cheveux rouges devant ses yeux, passe et le trépasse, laisse apparaitre une bretelle, se fait femelle, éclate de rire, brise ses défenses, il n'en perd pas ses cognards juste sa prestance. Il a l'air d'un môme devant sa première fille. Et elle d'une gosse amoureuse – et vicieuse. Rien de bien nouveau.

Albus vient de frapper dans un cognard, il y a mis toutes ses forces, la balle est joliment esquivée par une série de tonneaux de Sasha Finnigan. Mais finit sa folle course dans le bassin de Rose. Désarçonnée, elle rejoint son double dans le vide. Si Scorpius est dans l'air, Weasley s'est dissoute.

Sasha n'a rien vu et se rapproche du vif d'or. Et c'est comme un Requiem dans la tête de Scorpius. Cruel dilemme. Enfin, c'est ce qu'avait toujours pensé Rose. Il faudra qu'elle pense à en parler à Malefoy, il a toujours adoré qu'elle puisse se tromper. Il faudra qu'elle pense à parler à Malefoy. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à autre chose que Malefoy. Il n'a pas hésité, pas une seconde, dès qu'il l'a vu chuté, il s'est précipité. Elle n'a pas lu entre ses pleurs une once de peur. Il l'a aimé, alors il est devenu acteur. Sauveur ? Délicieuse saveur.

Elle essaye de se rappeler, sa peau contre la sienne, ses cheveux qui chatouillent sa tête, son rire nerveux, son front soucieux, ses mains qui tremblent, mais elle était déjà inconsciente. Déjà sa conscience s'en va.

_Mais, je veux rester là._

D'où est ce que tu m'appelles Scorpius ?

* * *

><p>Il n'a pas le droit d'être là. Mais l'infirmière ne dit rien. Elle ne peut rien dire. En réponse, il ne la serre pas trop fort, il se contente de dénouer ses boucles, parfois, prise d'une impulsion subite il laisse courir ses lèvres sur son cou marbré de taches de rousseurs. Knight le regarde, un peu perdu devant l'amoureux éperdu. Il se racle la gorge, Scorpius se redresse, se laisse dresser. On pourrait presque lui voir l'air désolé. Presque, si ça ne tenait pas à cette petite main qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de serrer. Elle dort encore. Joli trésor.<p>

« Tu as bien fait de la sauver.

- Je sais.

Silence.

- Malefoy.

- Capitaine ?

- Quand je disais de prendre des décisions, le coup de la demoiselle en détresse, de toi là, à lui refaire ses tresses, c'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais sous le stress. Mais quand je t'ai vu t'élancer, c'est la première fois que j'ai cru entrevoir autre chose qu'un petit merdeux arrogant dans ton pantalon, c'était beau à croire. T'es un bon gars Malefoy. Après, malgré ton jeu impeccable, je ne pense pas que tu sois fait pour le Quidditch, tu n'y mets pas assez d'âme, pas assez de cœur. Mais ça, je crois percevoir pourquoi.

- Oh tu sais, moi le sport, c'est juste pour les filles.

- Je ne pense pas que tu as besoin de ça.

Il y a une chose à laquelle Scorpius ne peut résister : la flatterie. Il peut promettre d'arrêter, songer à vraiment y penser, jurer qu'il ne se laissera plus piéger, il ne peut jamais tout à faire retenir ce sourire de gamin satisfait. Celui que Rose a tant envie de violer.  
>- En séduction, on ne ferme jamais tout à fait une porte, surtout quand elle mène aux vestiaires des filles.<p>

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Malefoy, tu n'as plus besoin de ça.

Un dernier regard à Rose et Knight s'en va.  
>Juste un instant.<p>

- Josh !

- Quoi encore Scorpius, j'ai une victoire à célébrer.

- Ce que j'ai fait avec Rose, tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas une décision, c'était de l'instinct. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire, j'ai pas vraiment pensé, en fait.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin prendre ta première vraie décision, Malefoy ?

- Quand je serais capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et que je devrais former mon équipe.

- Ah bon, poufsouffle recherche un batteur ? Londubat est pourtant très bonne.

- à qui le dis-tu !

- Je suis bien meilleure et dans _bien_des domaines.

Weasley délaisse le sommeil ? Rose délaisse ses rêves.  
>Les chimères continuent.<p>

* * *

><p>C'était il y a un mois, deux ans, à peine tout à l'heure. Jadis. Hier. Elle dort encore. Encore elle qui dort. Il l'a recouvert du drap, comme on le fait d'un meuble dans un débarras. Il se débarrasse de ses souvenirs, un à un. Quelques larmes encore noient le visage de l'endormie, argent contre eaux, il paye son tribu. Il a l'air épuisé, elle l'a éreinté. Scorpius n'a pas un regard pour elle. Empêtrée dans ses bleus, elle se réveille. Pardon. Dans ses draps. Elle n'ose combler le blanc. Histoire d'encre bleu sur papier blanc. On est déjà au début de ce récit. Mais elle sait que ce n'est pas la fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Un vent imaginaire balaye ses cheveux d'ébène, l'émeraude de ses yeux a une drôle de lueur sous le soleil du midi, son corps fuselée est plus fait pour les salons à l'ambiance feutrée, elle reste divine comédienne, la tentation faite femme, l'enfer, la femme. Sublime péché. Adastrée.<br>Un café à la main.

Apparition fantasmagorique, Rose peine à tenir debout. Elle a l'impression de tout confondre, que tout se mélange, souvenirs, réalité, elle perd pied.  
>Le noir.<p>

Enfin.

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'excuse encore une fois de mon temps de publication et vous dis à très bientôt.<strong>

**J'avais oublié de remercier Ecchymose, Marylou, CaraMalfoy et Mademoiselle de Maupin, ça aurait été idiot. Je n'aurais pas réussi à écrire ce chapitre sans leurs si adorables reviews.**

**Un merci tout particulier à Ecchymose qui m'a comme qui dirait bousté en dehors de mon apathie littéraire  
><strong>


	7. Les bandits d'ondit

Bonjour, ou bonsoir, bonne nuit, peut-être ?  
>Par où commencer ? Le début ? Ça serait trop long et trop triste. Le milieu ? Ça n'aurait pas trop de sens, mais ça me plairait bien. Un pardon ? Oui, un pardon. Je suis désolée. Désolée de mon absence, désolée de mon temps de parution, désolée de mon manque de nouvelles, désolée de mes faux retours, désolée et désolante. Je vous demande donc pardon à plat ventre. D'autant plus que ce chapitre, en plus de s'être fait attendre, risque de vous désarçonner un peu. Pour ne pas dire : de ne pas vous plaire du tout. C'est le premier où Scorpius et Rose ne sont pas confrontés l'un à l'autre. J'avais envie de vous parler un peu de Rose, de la Rose d'avant. Mais le plus important, bien que ce soit quand même assez court, c'est que je suis de retour. Et pour de bon.<p>

Merci à vous, de ne pas m'avoir laissé et d'avoir toujours été un réel soutien. Merci, mille fois.

* * *

><p>Petit, Hugo tombait toujours dans les pommes. Dans la cour de récré, dans le jardin, dans les escaliers du Terrier, pendant ses cours de latins, pendant qu'il jouait, qu'il portait un couffin, sans arrêts, il manquait de briser son cou fin. Et à chaque fois, Rose perdait son sang froid. Elle se jurait de ne plus le laisser sortir seul, de ne plus le laisser se lever, de ne plus le laisser. C'était son petit frère, elle avait beau lui renverser des brûlantes théières sur la tête et lui balancer des cuillères, c'était son petit frère. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir souvent perdu connaissance dans son enfance.<p>

Pourtant, quand elle avait vu Adastrée dans le salon de Scorpius, à l'instant, quand elle s'était sentie partir, quand elle avait quitté sa conscience, il lui avait semblé qu'elle reprenait la connaissance d'une vielle réminiscence.

Elle devait avoir quatorze ans, c'était dans ce qu'elle appellera plus tard «l'avant ». Comprendre l'avant Scorpius, les jeunes filles ont ce genre de niaiserie à sous-entendre. Elle venait de se disputer avec son père. Vous vous direz que pour une fille de quatorze ans, ne pas se disputer avec son doux papa serait un signe que justement quelque chose ne va pas. Or, pour Rose, sa robe violette, ses joues pourpres, sa voix blanche et son regard noir, c'est un grain de sable tout à fait inédit.

On dit souvent que Rose est tout à fait comme sa mère, ce n'est pas faux. Ce n'est pas vrai. On s'imagine donc qu'elle est plus proche d'elle que de Ron. On a tord. De toute façon, Rose vous le dira, tous les on sont cons. Inconscients du vous, du tu, du toi, du moi, du Ro en elle. Du Ron en elle. Alors, de cette dispute, elle s'en souvient parfaitement. Bien sur, elle s'est toujours amusée des colères de son père, des oreilles rouges, de ses balbutiements, de ses malencontreux coups de sang, de sa rousseur qui tournait au roussie. Oui, elle a fait ça. Mais, une fois qu'il commençait à parler, à hurler, à se vexer, elle savait ne pas abuser. Après tout c'était son père et elle l'aimait.

Elle aimait beaucoup de chose Rose Weasley. Les garçons un peu fragiles, les filles pas si vulnérables, le temps quand il était versatile, l'amour non monnayable, les doux mots malhabiles, les aurores incroyables, trouver les talons d'Achille, les vérités effroyables, les rires gorgés de sex-appeal, les amours improbables, jouer sa vie sur un fil... Beaucoup de chose futiles, fuyant l'utile et l'enviable. Et son père, donc. Mais, à part Scorpius Malfoy et son sourire d'enfant, s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle hait, c'est l'injustice.

Ce jour là, son père avait été profondément injuste, brute. Était-ce sa faute si Lily était rentrée ivre la nuit précédant la rentrée ? Non. Déjà, Rose, elle voulait pas y aller à cette fête suspecte, elle avait dit qu'elle serait jamais prête, proposer qu'on se fasse une soirée crêpes, mais Lily avait insisté, _que ça serait marrant, qu'on allait passer du bon temps en revoyant les gens, et puis que tu sais bien que maman elle me laissera jamais sortir si tu dis non ! _Alors, oui, elle avait cédé, oui. Mais c'était pas sa faute, c'était pas son drame. Elle n'avait rien vue de la trame, l'important c'est de participer ? Elle, elle était partie s'y perdre. Pas chaperonner. Et Scorpius et ses idiotes de dents qui lui avait rendue une Lily gémissant, qui allait le blâmer lui, hein ?

Alors, elle se retrouvait là, las, sur la voie 9 ¾, à un demi pas du train, cinquante du torrent de tête burnes, rousses et blondes qui lui servait de famille, trente de son petit ami qui lui avait aussi reproché l'ivresse de Lily, un lâche à cent pour cent et à quelques centimètres de la plus belle femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ou plutôt, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Elle la connaissait. C'était la plus belle femme de la sorcellerie anglaise d'après le _Sorcière Hebdo_ de cet été, et des dix derniers étés. Daphné avait été rétrogradé « plus belle femme étrangère » en prenant la nationalité italienne. Daphné, a finalement chassé ses monstres, mais les démons ne pouvaient cesser de la chercher.

"Astoria, elle est belle", qu'on a dit.

Rose, n'est pas tout à fait d'accord, elle trouve qu'elle a un drôle de nez, des yeux trop grands, ça lui donne un air de poupée désespérée un peu désuet et puis elle est bien trop fine, on a toujours cette impression que si on la sert assez fort on peut la désintégrer, en plus, elle déteste les filles avec des gros seins, elle trouve que ça fait vache à lait. Alors, si Rose dit qu'elle est belle, c'est pas tout à fait comme ce con de On.  
>Elle est belle, un peu comme l'irréel. Dans chacun de ses pas, de ses mouvements, de ses souffles, il y a quelque chose d'éphémère, de doux, de sirupeux, un peu de trop peu, une impression de hors champ. Un reste de divin. Et puis quand elle rit, comme là maintenant, la main posée sur l'épaule de sa nièce, c'est comme, c'est comme, c'est comme, c'est comme quand la pluie s'arrête, ça fait des particules dans tout l'air, dans le monde entier. Elle a pas vérifié. Dans son monde entier. Cela, elle peut en témoigner.<br>Et puis, elle disait un peu n'importe quoi tout à l'heure, elle l'a cette foutue beauté physique, bien sur que qu'elle l'a. Mais à Rose, ça ne lui suffit pas, vraiment.  
>Parce qu'elle le sait bien que cette femme peut être laide, peut faire des choses horribles, à des gens que qu'elle aime, qu'elles aiment, qu'elle peut se punir jusque dans le sang, qu'elle peut être un monstre. Elle l'a lu dans ses yeux, elle l'a vu dans les journaux. Elle peut être laide à en vouloir mourir. Mais même comme ça, une petite bête en elle murmure à Rose qu'elle la trouvera toujours belle. Dans le geste déraisonné, l'impression d'ivresse, la fuite de la petitesse, à se perdre dans ses peurs d'années en années.<br>Elle est belle.  
>A l'éternel.<br>Rose, elle ne peut pas penser un monde où cette beauté ne serait pas.

Adastrée lui a dit bonjour, avec son petit sourire en coin, elle a retroussé ses lèvres parfaites, a balayé l'insolence de ses cheveux d'un revers de main et à susurrer un salut sirupeux, plutôt. Si bien que Rose ne sait pas trop si elles se sont saluées ou insultées. Tant pis. L'autre, la plus grande, la plus belle, la plus irréelle, la regarde maintenant. Elle ne rit plus, plus avec sa bouche sinon, mais ses yeux raisonnent encore de vieux éclats. Comme si ce monde était une perpétuelle farce dont seule elle pouvait comprendre le sens.

« Bonjour, jeune fille !

Bonjour, madame Malfoy.

C'est idiot, mais en disant ça elle a voulu lui faire la révérence. Et puis elle s'est souvenue, beauté est reine du monde, mais elle, elle est Rose Weasley, alors elle ne courbera l'échine devant personne. Surtout pas devant une veuve noire incapable de tuer son mangemort d'époux.

Mais tu n'es pas la fille de Ginny !

Ah non, qu'on ne lui parle pas de cette idiote de Lily, merci.

Non, madame, je suis la fille de Hermione Weasley.

Et de Ronald ?

Oui, madame Malfoy.

La question était incongrue, n'est ce pas ?

Rose a rougi. Oui, elle l'était. Hermione et Ron, Ron et Hermione, comme si on avait jamais pu séparer ces deux identités. Mais Astoria n'est pas on, c'est plus elle. Ailes. Elle est tellement aérienne, oui c'est ça. Dans sa désinvolte façon de survoler une conversation en ne vous regardant qu'à perte, la votre, forcément.

Et bien sur, tu n'oses pas me dire que je suis incongrue, mais tu le penses. Tu erres entre la sage Granger et effrontée Hermione. Mais tu me fais surtout penser à ta tante Ginny. Physiquement, évidement, mais aussi dans ta façon de me fusiller des yeux. As-tu fait attention à la manière dont tu t'adressais à moi, dont tu me nommais ?

Je vous appelle Madame Malfoy, est-ce que vous préférez Madame Greengrass, comme dans les magazines ?

Claquement de langue. Toussotement méprisant. Yeux aux ciels. Serpent. Et puis sourire à nouveau, à pleine dents. C'est fou, elle lui rappelle quelqu'un.

Madame Greengrass, que Satan puisse avoir son âme, est ma mère. Je suis Malfoy, je suis née pour être Malfoy. En cela, tu as tout bon. Mais, jolie petite colombe, on dit Lady Malfoy. Pas Madame Malfoy. L'allitération en m est vulgaire, altère la musicalité. Le L introduit le vice, le luxe, la vicieuse luxure. Tu comprends ? Si tu veux montrer ton mépris, ta haine, appelle-moi Malfoy. Je comprends la haine, pas le mauvais goût.

Et que pensez-vous de Lady Astoria ?

J'aime beaucoup. Et toi comment t'appelles-tu, petite colombe ?

Rose, Rose Weasley.

Au plaisir, jolie Rose, au plaisir. »

Et à cet instant précis, comme si tout avait été prévu, ils étaient arrivés en masse, les photographes, les journalistes à la carte en chocolat, les chroniqueurs mondains et les intéressés moyens. Des sales gosses au zoo, ils hurlaient son nom, pas le bon, l'autre, « GREENGRASS, LADY GREENGRASS, UNE MINUTE ? ». Un tas honteux de on. Rose les détesta. Et à cet instant précis, comme si tout avait été prévu, elle tomba.

Oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Depuis, elle avait considéré les Greengrass, pardon les Malfoys, pardon, mais les Greengrass quand même, avec ce fanatisme que seuls ont les enfants incapables de remonter leurs jouets. Avec une préférence marquée pour Astoria, bien sur, mais elle ne pouvait nier une admiration profonde pour la beauté vénéneuse qu'était Daphné. Elle avait demandé à tante Ginny, ce qu'elle pouvait bien savoir de cette Lady Astoria qui semblait avoir tant de tendresse pour elle. Elle avait éclaté de rire, un peu comme son rire à elle, avait parlé de cabane dans les arbres et de jeune fille qui n'aimait pas les photos mais les photographes. Et puis, elle s'était tue, un peu comme si elle s'était tué. Rose connaissait ce silence, c'était le silence des morts de guerre. Alors, elle n'avait plus insisté, mais ça avait continué à la ronger, à la ronger, à la ronger... Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle avait même songé que c'était de là d'où venait son amour pour Scorpius. Et puis elle avait vite fait entrechat arrière, il y avait mille mondes entre la fascination et l'amour toujours.

Elle était sortie de sa torpeur, Adastrée à coté n'en menait pas large. Elle n'avait pas quitté le navire mais semblait à cran niveaux ancre. Rose la trouve touchante, à enlever sa main de la sienne aussi vite, à faire celle qui ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde, qui lisait le journal, tu vois le journal que tu as laissé là, celui de y a trois mois et qu'on ne peut bien lire qu'à l'envers, évidemment. Elle a l'air idiote Adastrée, alors tout doucement, pour la première fois Rose la prend dans ses bras et lui chuchote : « livre moi tes secrets, jolie fée ».


	8. Le chat du café des Artistes

Eh bien, me revoilà ! Je suis consciente que le dernier chapitre en a désarçonné plus d'un, ce que je comprends. Ce n'est pas mon préféré non plus. Je reviens à un chapitre plus organisé, plus normal, plus semblable à ce que j'ai l'habitude de vous livrer. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Et puis la fin approche, alors je m'accroche.  
>A très bientôt, je l'espère. Merci de vos reviews, sincèrement. Je sens que sur certains sites cette histoire las, mais il me suffit de lire vos messages pour continuer à avoir envie d'écrire. Merci, donc, merci encore une fois.<br>Je vous laisse avec Rose, Scorpius et le chaton du café des Artistes.

* * *

><p>Ne me regardez pas. J'ai dit : Ne me regardez pas. Voilà, comme ça. Tournez le regard autre part. Tenez, vous n'avez qu'à regarder Rose, avec le panneau orange d'interdiction de transplaner qui lui sert de chevelure, je ne vois guère comment vous pourriez la rater. Si je pleure ? Non, bien sur que non. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à pleurer ?<p>

Je suis une tragédienne, messieurs. Mesdames. Si vous étiez sieurs ce n'est pas mon visage que vous admireriez. D'ailleurs, où sont les vôtres, vos hommes, vos macaques ? Vous les avez perdu ? Fort bien. Le long de mes courbes j'espère. Faible mal.

Non, je ne pleure pas. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. A ne pas vomir. Quoi, mourir ? Pour un homme, plutôt... Enfin, vous connaissez la suite.

Bien, regardez-moi, c'est de moi dont on parle pour le moment. Moi. Le mot ment. Pourtant, ça ne vous intéresse pas, mal assurées, bien sur maladroites, vous voulez juste savoir avec qui finira Rose.

Mais, vous voyez, là sous mes yeux dorés, ces cernes prouve que je ne mens pas : j'ai juste eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. Alors mes nerfs lâchent. Comme lui. Ils lâchent, il lâche. Tout pareil.

Ne pensez pas que j'ai pas réussi à dormir à cause de son absence, que j'ai passé la nuit à me retourner, à me tourner, à pleurer en cherchant une solution, que j'ai murmuré son prénom apeurée, susurré son nom énamourée. N'allez surtout pas penser ça, sombres idiotes !

La vérité, c'est que je déteste dormir seule. Je n'ai pas dormi seule depuis mes dix-sept ans.

Je pense qu'on peut s'y habituer, qu'on peut se dire que dormir au centre ce n'est pas grave, que personne ne nous réveillera le matin, que tout sera où on l'a laissé. Mais le soucis, c'est que mon lit est perfide. Cet enfoiré à réussi à le corrompre, à corrompre jusqu'à la forme de mon matelas. Il a laissé son vide sur le coté droit. Il a tout déformé quand il s'est cassé. Je vais arrêter de pleurer, à la base, si je suis venue c'est pour aider. L'aider. Les aider.

« Tu te sens mieux, Rose ?

Elle est choquée. C'est délicieux à regarder. Lascive je prends le de temps de me relever sans me presser. Elle est choquée, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui pleurait ? Elle a toujours eu un Poudlard express de retard, cette Weasley.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Et des pires. Tu es venue m'expliquer que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague qui n'a que trop marché ?

- Non, j'étais sensée venir aider. Il ne comprenait pas une des questions, tu sais, quand tu demandais le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Scorpius pensait que personne d'autre que moi pourrait d'expliquer.

- Je l'ai compris de moi même, tu peux t'en aller.

- Comme tu es courtoise !

- Je t'adore Adastrée et tu le sais. Mais ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, je le pensais.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour apprendre à dormir avec un cœur brisé.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai demandé un truc aussi peu subtile. Au moins la phrase est jolie, réutilisable dans une chanson d'amour à bas coût. C'est important quand le sens manque que les mots embaument les sens.

- Tu crois que si je savais comment faire, je serais ici ? Je serais entrain de rattraper mes mille deux cent nuits sans lui.

- On fait un joli gang d'éclopées.

- Et comme d'habitude, même à ça Adastrée, il faut que tu règnes.

- Oh tu sais, je ne sais pas faire les choses à moitié. Le malheur, moi je le prend en entier, je ne voudrais pas en avoir pas assez. On ne sait jamais quand il va vous frapper, alors autant en faire des réserves pour les longs étés.

- Et sinon, t'excuser ?

- Plutôt crever.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Tu as raison, je vais te laisser.

Je me dirige vers le toit, toute prête à me changer en chat, quand Rose me prend par le bras. Puis dans ses bras.

- Prend soin de toi Adastrée, et la prochaine fois que je te vois, je veux voir un anneau briller sur ton doigt.

- J'ai toujours préfère les couronnes aux anneaux d'esclaves.

Je mords la lèvre inférieure, ne sait comment m'excuser de cette aigreur, le pardon, je n'ai jamais trouvé de mots qui en avaient la saveur. Je me contente de la serrer très fort, et lâche un merci très bas.

* * *

><p>Rose est de nouveau seule, le félin s'est envolé. C'est un drôle de personnage que cette Adastrée. Assez drôle pour ruiner son amour de peur de se perdre dans l'unité.<p>

Elle s'occupera de ça plus tard. Elle ne dit pas ça pour se dédouaner, elle ne peut juste rien faire depuis que Scorpius l'a enfermé. Pour l'instant, l'avenir c'est la pensine. Après, elle ira sauver son abruti de cousin et sa trop fière copine.

Alors où en sommes-nous déjà ? Une autre personne qu'il aurait aimé à part lui -ou elle ? Un personne qu'il aurait aimé plus que lui même. Même après tout ce qu'elle a vu, elle n'y croit pas.

* * *

><p>Revoilà le petit Scorpius, le minuscule blondinet mal assuré. On dirait l'une de ces petites poupées pour fillettes livrée avec son immense château. Ridicule ombre perdue dans un couloir qui n'en finit pas de vénérer l'obscurité, on la distinguerait à peine. Il a sur le visage, gravée l'expression de tous les garnements qui ont fait une bêtise. Elle se rend enfin compte que ce n'est pas le même château que dans le premier souvenir, celui-ci est plus jeune, les murs sont en grosses pierres comme les anciennes maisons de bords de mer, le plafond est très haut. Il se dégage de cette demeure quelque chose de féminin, de vénitien. Elle en déduit qu'ils sont chez les Greengrass en Italie. <em>Que tu es intelligente Rose, tu veux une médaille?<em> Scorpius l'a encore semé, il est passé par la petite porte au fond du couloir.

La pièce est lie de vin. Si l'on en croit l'immense lit et le bureau en chêne massif qui se trouve sous les vitraux, c'est une chambre. Pour Rose, il ne fait aucun doute, c'est forcement la chambre de la châtelaine. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approche du lit, elle se rend compte que les boucles noires qui s'échappent du couvre lit bordeaux appartiennent à un tout petit corps recroquevillé. Peau caramel, œil vert, dents blanches, Adastrée. Elle a quoi ? Neuf années ? Elle soufre de quoi ? _Neuf années_.

« Ada', pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas.

Aucune trace de larme dans ses yeux, un reste de lame dans sa voix.

Il se mord la lèvre supérieure. Inférieur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit le monsieur à propos des Zabini, j'ai pas bien compris.

- Tu ne comprends jamais rien. C'est parce que t'es un Malfoy, vous êtes bon à rien. C'est ma maman qui l'a dit à ton papa !

- Au moins, nous les Malfoys si on parle mal de nous, c'est devant nous, pas derrière.

Voilà, là elle le retrouve. Scorpius, il a beau vouloir être gentil, _parfois_, si on l'attaque il se sauvera toujours avant toi.

- C'est parce qu'on ne vous respecte pas. On ne vous craint pas. Vous n'existez pas. Vous êtes la boue sur la chaussure de la sorcellerie qu'elle a oublié d'éradiquer.

Il lui a tiré les cheveux. Rose a envie d'exploser de rire. Ils se tapent dessus comme des enfants. C'est ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils ont dû être, il y a très longtemps.

- Et puis de toute façon, tes cheveux ils sont moches, ils sont noirs comme ton cœur !

- Je t'aime pas. Je t'aimerais jamais. De toute façon, c'est de ta faute si j'ai entendu toutes ces choses que le monsieur a dit sur moi.

- T'es obligé de m'aimer, t'es ma cousine.

Irrésistible arrogance de l'enfant qui pense que l'amour de sa famille lui est dû. Tribu. Il ne peut encore s'imaginer qu'on puisse le rejeter, cesser de l'aimer, le jeter.

- Je vais m'entraîner ! Et tu verras à la fin de la journée, je t'aimerais plus du tout !

- T'as pas le droit, je vais le dire à ta maman !

- Alors, je lui dirais que c'est toi qui a dit que les Zabini avait la peau sale et que j'étais comme ses esclaves de guerre issues des viols !

- Mais c'est le monsieur qui a dit ça, c'est pas moi !

- Et alors ? Je mens très bien.

Silence. La méchanceté d'Adastrée ne fait que effleurer, Scorpius semble concentré.

- Adastrée, je sais que tu veux plus être ma cousine et tout ça, mais c'est quoi un viol ?

- Je sais pas, mais ça doit être quelque chose de pas bien. De raciste.

- Raciste ?

- C'est comme ça que ma mère appelle les gens qui ne veulent pas travailler avec papa.

- Et qui disent des choses méchantes sur ta peau ?

- Non. Ça c'est des jaloux d'anglais. Parce que vous, vous êtes blancs et malade toute l'année et que moi je suis dorée et en bonne santé. Ils ne font que m'envier. Ma mère dit que comme je serais aussi belle qu'elle, vaut mieux m'habituer parce que les grands ne font que jalouser la beauté.

- Moi, je t'aime bien Adastrée.

- Je sais.

Elle sort un sourire éclatant de la couette où elle s'était réfugiée.

- On redevient copains ?

- A une condition.

- Je te donnerais pas mon blouson de Poudlard ! Il est à mon papa.

- Alors tu peux partir. »

Le souvenir commence à se brouiller, le sol à se dérober, mais avant de s'en aller elle entend Scorpius murmurer :

« Sinon, je peux te le prêter pendant les vacances et deux trois dimanche dans l'année, on peut s'arranger... »

Adastrée toujours, Adastrée sans cesse. Adastrée à seize tours, princesse. Sa longue chevelure brune naturellement bouclée, soignée, domptée la suit dans chacun de ses gestes empressés. Pour parler d'Adastrée Rose préfère dire empressés qu'énervés, même si la reine des serpents est aussi lente que belle, son sang est froid, alors oui, elle préfère dire que pour une fois elle se presse plutôt que de se dire que ses nerfs l'oppressent. On doit être en fin de sixième année, se dit Rose en la voyant ranger ses affaires aussi frénétiquement. Scorpius se racle la gorge, elles ne l'avaient pas vu. Dans un même mouvement de surprise, elles sautent en arrière, l'espace d'un instant la rousse traverse la brune. Tout ce vide, ce froid, qu'est ce qu'elle peut avoir mal à la tête.

Scorpius s'en fout, il s'allonge sur le lit vide à coté des malles à moitié ouvertes de sa cousine, roi de Saba.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi sa seigneurie range ses affaires en plein mois de mars ? On aurait convaincu les hautes autorités de ce bourbier de sa royauté ?

- Je ne te parle pas à toi.

- Je ne te parle pas à toi. Qu'elle est douce ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? Un fantôme de ton passé ? Ou de ton avenir peut être ? Et puis si tu dis « je ne TE parle pas » où est l'intérêt de répéter le « à toi » à la fin ? Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de t'encombrer de futilité ? Enfin, tu aimes tellement t'en remplir.

_Un fantôme de ton avenir, tu ne crois pas si bien rire !_

- C'est si bon de savoir que la syntaxe à encore ses héros, ses sauveurs, ses gardiens, oh attend ! Non, pas du tout en fait. Je m'en fiche. Est-ce que ta vie est tellement vide que tu n'as que ça à faire guetter les moindres petites fautes des autres ? Je serais bien triste pour toi si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ta petite personne.

- Crois pas, moi non plus j'en ai rien à faire de toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

- Tu me distrais. Comment tu disais ? Je guette ta prochaine faute. J'observe ta chute.

Long silence. Adastrée laisse à terre les quelques étoffes en soie qu'elle avait encore dans les mains. Elle a quelque chose d'une Marie-Madeleine crucifiée dans ses bras écartés, son regard fixe, sa tête jetée en arrière. Tout en elle pue le sacrifice. La sacrifiée sanctifiée.

- Tu sais donc.

- Évidement, sinon que ferais-je ici ?

- C'est vrai, tu ne te préoccupes que de toi. Tu n'aimes personne à part toi. Tu n'es que pour toi. Un bon petit brave soldat de la cause des serpents, je suis heureuse pour toi.

- Mais toi tu ne peux pas.

- Mais moi je ne peux plus.

Elle se laisse tomber, toujours aussi gracieuse, toujours aussi malheureuse, entre ses bras. Il pose ses lèvres sur son front et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle fixe le plafond et laisse ses doigts traînaient sur son épaule.

- Tu vois, Scorpius, avant je croyais que je pouvais. Que je pouvais être comme ma mère, mon père. Comme la grande Daphné, n'en avoir rien à cirer. Mais tu vois, ma mère, elle en avait rien à faire en temps de guerre. Personne ne pourra plus être aussi majestueuse qu'elle, Daphné, tu vois c'était du sublime dans l'indifférence alors que tout le monde ne s'occupait que de compter ses morts. Moi, je n'ai aucun mérite à m'en foutre de la paix. Tout le monde s'en fout. Plus personne n'avance la peur au ventre. Pour l'égaler il faudrait que je sois triste tout le temps, instable souvent, inquiète un certain temps. Pour l'égaler il faudrait m'égarer. Et je ne peux pas. Je ne veux plus. Alors, je suis comme elle et ça passe pour de la bassesse, de la petitesse serpentine et je m'en balance. Mais j'assume.

- Alors elle sert à quoi cette valise, Ada-banana ?

- A ne plus assumer. J'en peux plus d'assumer. Son sourire gamin, je ne l'assume plus. Ses embrassades, je ne les assume plus. Sa voix, je ne l'assume plus. Ses mains, Merlin, ses mains, je ne les assume plus. Je ne l'assume plus. Je ne les jamais assumer. Je rentre chez moi. Je ne passerais plus une seule seconde à faire croire que je l'assume. J'ai prévenu ma mère, je rentre. Je validerais par correspondance et finirait mes études à la Casanova.

- Lâche.

- Serpentine.

- Certes en tine, oui.

- Cela ne veut rien dire.

- Comme ton attitude.

- Ok.

- Ok.

Il la regarde.

- Ok.

- Je ne pars plus.

- Ok. »

* * *

><p>Rose n'a pas compris ou ne veut pas comprendre ce qu'il y a eu, ce qu'Ada a vu dans ce regard. Elle ne veut pas savoir. La scène qui se forme devant elle a lieu une fois de plus dans leur appartement. Scorpius y est seul. Papiers noirs tout autour de lui, papier blanc face à lui. L'encre coulant, nonchalante, non sur la feuille, mais sur le sol. Absente de son auteur parti en voyage, ou en songe. La porte claque. Adastrée, bien sur. Belle comme le jour et la nuit enfin réuni, sur des talons de quinze, les cheveux soigneusement lissés, les yeux kholé, la bouche rougée, la démarche chaloupée, Adastrée. Elle pose quelques sacs de nourriture d'un quelconque chinois à emporté sur le bar de la cuisine américaine, s'assoit à coté de lui, laissant ses talons sales à la semelle rouge souillés le tapis et joue avec l'encre pas encore déséchouée. Jolie petite ancre.<p>

« Ton père ne t'a pas enseigné à mettre de l'encre sur le papier ?

- Ton père ne t'a jamais enseigné à frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour signaler ta présence.

- Une Zabini n'a pas besoin de signaler sa prestance, voyons.

- Vous faites tellement de boucan.

Elle ne lui fait pas remarquer qu'il se contredit. Paresseusement elle lit les brouillons, trop occupé à contempler sa feuille blanche il ne le remarque pas. Puis elle rit. C'est quelque chose de très difficile à ne pas remarquer un rire d'Adastrée. Avec ses milliers d'éclats d'étés qui s'en vont frôler la voie lactée. Oui, c'est assez compliqué. Il ne lui arrache pas des mains. Il la regarde déchirer chacun de ses plaidoyers et s'en amuser. Il n'est pas vraiment là, tout juste las.

- Tu allais, non vraiment, tu allais lui envoyer une lettre d'excuse ?

- Ouais et alors ?

- C'est avilissant ! Et si peu romanesque. Tu allais donc te quitter comme ça pour la retrouver ?

- Toi t'étais bien prête à quitter Poudlard le jour où tu as découvert que tu aimais Albus.

- Ça, c'est parce que je suis quelqu'un de digne et de responsable. Deux notions que tu ne comprendras jamais, cousin.

- Là, c'était le moment où tu étais sensée me faire un beau discours sur ta vie sentimentale qui m'aiderait à appréhender la mienne.

- Je sais, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Tu ne comprends jamais rien quand on te parle, et à voir les ecchymoses sur ton bras et ton récent célibat, même quand on te bat.

Ils se sont allongés à même le tapis. Un souvenir de Turquie. Un souvenir de je ne sais plus qui.

- Pourquoi tu es revenue, au final ?

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question. Demande moi pourquoi je suis partie.

- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais partie ?

- Tu vas l'avoir ce grand déballage sentimental, rassure-toi. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas partie parce que j'aimais Albus ou parce qu'Albus m'aimait. En général, l'amour des garçons me flatte, m'amuse, m'ennuie, m'occupe, en somme. C'est une distraction comme une autre de se faire aimer. Je crois que ce n'est même pas mon jeu préféré. Ça, ça doit être les osselets. Mais tu vois, avec Albus c'est différent. Oh comme je sonne cliché, prends moi vite en photo. J'ai toujours eu, j'ai toujours cette sensation, qu'il ne m'aimera jamais assez. Qu'il me donne sa vie, ça ne saurait me suffire. J'ai besoin d'être sa Marie, sa Madeleine et son Jésus. Je ne supporte pas qu'il puisse poser ses yeux sur autre chose que moi, qu'il puisse vouloir d'autres choses que moi. Pourtant, je ne le veux pas tout à moi, je sais qu'il m'ennuierait s'il m'était tout dévoué, je l'aime libre de m'aimer, de m'aduler. Tu vois, c'est un gouffre sans fond. Moi, je peux vivre sans lui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il puisse vivre sans moi. Si je m'écoutais, je le quitterais mais je m'assurais qu'il garde une photo de moi sur son chevet jusqu'à son dernier souffle, qu'il me prit à chaque nuit achevée. Je voudrais qu'il m'aime comme on a jamais aimé, comme j'ai trop peur de l'aimer. Alors je suis partie, parce que personne ne peux aimer comme je veux, et que si on le faisait ça me, je, je, je serais terrifiée. Tu comprends ? Il n'y a rien à comparer avec ton histoire avec Rose, rien à t'apporter. Ce qu'elle veut ce n'est pas une simple lettre d'excuse, que tu te quittes pour la retrouver, c'est que tu donnes pour l'acquérir, toi tout entier avec tes pièces dépareillés.

- Adastrée ?

- Hum.

- Moi, je t'ai toujours beaucoup aimé.

- C'est normal, ce sont les liens du sang, je suis comme ta sœur, non ?

- Non. Enfin, oui. Mais même sans ça, je t'aurais aimé, j'aurais eu envie de t'aimer. Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su. Tu es la première personne que j'ai aimé, sans le devoir. La première personne que j'ai choisi d'aimer.

- Je ne vais pas pleurer, tu sais ?

- Je sais.

Elle a posé sa tête sur son bras, ses cheveux cachent ses yeux. Ils ne tremblent pas. Il trouveront une solution, ensemble. Rose le sait. Elle la vit.

* * *

><p>Un animal. Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà aimé quelque chose en dehors de lui, un animal peut-être ? Un animal. Oui c'était ça, un animal. Un animal paumé, vidé, aimé, décrié, idéalisé, sublimé, rafistolé, tailladé, effeuillé, balayé, baladé, adulé... Et, et, et, et quoi ? Un adorable petit chaton qui avait peur de ne jamais être trop aimé. Adastrée.<p> 


	9. Chrysanthèmes

Merci, encore pour toutes vos adorables review dont vous vous apprêtez à me trouver indigne.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est ironique ou non de ma part si je vous souhaite un "bon chapitre". Je vais juste vous demander de ne pas trop me haire et vous laisser avec cet avant dernier chapitre.

* * *

><p>Rose est morte. Rose est morte. Rose est morte. Rose. Rousse. Rose est morte. Hier.<p>

Quoi ? Impossible. _Déni_.

Cette traînée. Abandon. Amertume. _Colère_.

Rendue. Échange. Prêt. Au revoir ?_ Négociations_.

Douleur. Bonjour tristesse. Plaie. Enfer. _Dépression_.

**Deuil**.

Acceptation ? Jamais.

Rose est morte. Scorpius pleure.


	10. End-Game

Bonjour vous,

Cela fait si longtemps, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié. A vrai dire, c'est le dernier chapitre et je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment je pourrais vous oublier. La peur à la publication du premier chapitre, la stagnation, les pages blanches, le retour d'irréductibles reviewers, c'est fou, je ne pensais pas que ça me toucherait autant. Je ne me savais pas si sensible à ce genre de choses. Mon seul regret est d'avoir mis aussi longtemps a clôturer cette histoire. Mais au fond, je suis tellement fière et heureuse d'avoir pu terminer et surtout partager tout ça avec vous jusqu'au bout, que c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi à l'heure où je publie ce tout dernier chapitre.

Je vous dis une dernière fois merci et sans doute à bientôt.

_Très bientôt._

* * *

><p>C'était une belle journée. Un belle matinée. Ensoleillée. Nul homme ne devrait vivre sans jamais avoir goûté l'un des doux réveils d'une petite ville du sud de la Louisiane. Le soleil, bien sur, le chant des <em>Belles<em> en suite, l'odeur douloureusement enivrante des marécages, le son du jazz, la vie de la ville, la vie tout court. La vie d'une matinée de Louisiane, rien ne l'égal. Et pourtant il s'en contrefout, il n'entend rien, il ne voit rien, qu'elle à coté de lui. Elle a encore laissé sa cascade de cheveux roux traîner de son coté du lit, alors pour la punir, il l'emmêle, il l'attache, il la séquestre, la sent et l'emprunte en lui pour encore un peu plus longtemps. Juste le temps qu'il faut. Quand Lyriope se réveillera, il ira s'en occuper, c'est promis. Il râlera bien sur, il pestera, jalousera Rose de pouvoir rester encore au lit avec le petit dernier, mais c'est promis Scorpius se lèvera pour s'occuper du petit déjeuner de l'aînée.

Et même avant.

Il doit aller chercher le courrier. Il avait totalement oublié. Maintenant il doit se lever.

Dix mois qu'ils habitent ici et il ne s'habitue toujours pas à vivre dans ce quartier moldu. Bien sur, on ne peut pas réellement parler de quartier moldu à la Nouvelle Orléans, tout dans l'air est magique, mystique. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il a accepté de vivre ici, ça et la peur que Rose le tue tant elle était tendue avant de mettre Thés' au monde. En général, Rose gère assez bien le coté moldu de leurs nouvelles vies, mais la boite aux lettres : elle ne s'en approche pas. Jamais. Enfin : jamais plus. Depuis que le jour de leur arrivée un essaim de grenouilles en soit sorti en guise de comité d'accueil. Vous pensez bien que dix mois de courriers accumulés, ça attire l'attention des voisins, alors Scorpius a juré de s'en occuper un matin – il y a déjà trois mois. Mais ce matin, il a besoin que sa femme soit dans les meilleures hospices, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres et il veut faire les choses biens. Qu'est ce qui peut rendre une femme plus heureuse qu'une boite aux lettres vides ?

A peine sorti, il aurait dû rentrer. Il l'a senti. Il aurait dû faire demi-tour. La ville était retombée dans un silence mortuaire. Le soleil avait disparu, les belles s'étaient tue, le jazz ne jouait plus, la vie s'était faite manger toute crue. Il aurait dû rentrer. Il l'aurait fait. Il aurait dû le faire. Mais il était paralysé. Électrisé. Tant et si bien qu'il mis quelques instants à mettre un nom sur cette sensation. La peur. Il était mort de peur. Pas encore mort. Presque. Le brouillard qui l'entourait entra en lui, il ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts. Les vendredi après midi de maintien chez tante Daphné, les crises d'angoisses de son père, le regard des passants sur le Chemin de Traverse, les histoires d'avants, l'Allée des Embrumes, Poudlard, les autres serpentards, ne pas avoir Rose, Adastrée, la mort de grand père, perdre Rose, la haine de grand mère, la chute lors du match contre Wigtown, perdre Rose, les oublis de sa mère, la médi-couveuse de Lyri, perdre Rose, perdre Rose, perdre Rose. Son histoire de la peur. Perdre Rose, perdre Rose, perdre Rose, perdre Rose. Un bref instant, un court instant, il cru qu'il pourrait s'en sortir, le son des pleurs de Thés' l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Il allait se lever et prendre sa baguette et faire apparaître un... La baguette. Il l'avait laissé dans les cheveux de Rose. Alors c'était ça la fin ? Une capuche qui se lève, un baiser et plus rien ? _Je vais t'aimer, ailleurs Rose._

**Dix ans plus tard.**

C'est drôle ces rides autours de ses yeux, ce plis sous sa lèvre, le cheveux blanc qui n'a pas résisté à venir illuminer l'orgueil du blond, cette nuque qui se tend... Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais il a vieilli, sans moi. Je crois que je lui en veux. Je lui en voudrais sûrement toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été bonne qu'à ça. Si on compte, pendant vingt ans de relation active, on en a passé cinq à se foutre sur la gueule. J'aimerais dire que je le regrette, mais ça serait un mensonge. Un de plus. Comme maintenant, j'ai dit que j'allais faire quelques courses à la parfumerie pour le bal de promo de Liri et je suis ici. Là, à le regarder. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment détesté, c'est pour ça que je n'ai aucun regrets. J'aurais eu de la haine, oui, ça je m'en serais voulu, la haine aurait été une perte de temps. Mais quand je repense à toutes les fois où j'ai été en colère contre Scorpius, parfois des années entières, je me dis que ça n'a jamais été inutile. On en est toujours sorti grandis. J'étais en colère contre lui, je suis en colère contre lui. Voilà, c'est atroce mais c'est comme ça. Je sais pertinemment que toutes ces années d'apprentissages il a pensé que je le haïssais et ça, ça me tue. Je me suis tellement battue pour lui montrer combien je l'aimais, qu'on pouvait l'aimer, oui, lui et pas un autre, pour lui et pour nul autre, que ça me tue de penser qu'il a pu croire que j'étais l'une d'entre eux. Moi, même en colère, je l'ai toujours aimé à en brûler, Scorpius. C'est la seule façon que j'ai jamais eu de vivre. C'est tellement irrationnel. Pas de l'aimer, non ça c'est la chose la plus belle, la plus naturelle du monde. La plus sensée. C'est tellement irrationnel de lui en vouloir. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je veux dire, pourquoi, pourquoi s'être levé ce matin, il ne l'avait pas fait la vielle, il n'avait jamais pu le faire le lendemain, il ne pourrait plus jamais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était sorti, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait laissé sa baguette, quel sorcier laisse sa baguette, aucun, pourquoi est ce qu'il m'a laissé ? Hein, pourquoi ? On peut savoir ? Je lui en veux tellement. C'est entièrement de sa faute. La vérité c'est que c'est entièrement de la mienne, j'avais pensé que tout irait bien ici, je l'ai habitué à vivre la vie moldue, à ne pas se soucier de prendre une baguette ou non, de vérifier le voisinage, je lui ai appris à ne plus avoir peur et il en est mort. Le Scorpius dont je suis tombée amoureuse n'aurait jamais fait une erreur pareille, ce Scorpius n'était pas un débutant. Je l'ai rendu faible, je l'ai rendu lâche, je l'ai désarmé. J'ai tué l'amour de ma vie et je n'ai même pas bien fini le travail. Mais tout ça, c'est de sa faute. Sa faute. Scorpius, je suis en colère, en colère, en colère, en colère, mon amour. Tellement en colère.

Le col en l'air, je le revois, là dans son sang. Il s'était ouvert en tombant. Bien sur, on m'avait expliquer, les derniers en fuite, les détraqueurs, la peur, qu'on allait les chasser avec ardeur. Mais ça ne suffit pas, ça ne me rendra pas mon mari. Mon mari. C'est drôle. On s'est aimé longtemps, non ? Je veux dire c'est pas mal. Au début quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, tout le monde pensait que c'était un caprice. Que ça ne durerait pas. Ils pensaient, je ne sais pas, qu'on faisait ça par amour du risque, pour défier les convenances, pour enquiquiner les parents. Qu'il est laid ce mot : enquiquiner. Et démodé. Une Lady Malfoy n'utilise pas des mots aussi usés. Je ne me serais jamais laissé vivre une romance juste pour défié, je m'en serai si vite lassé à mourir. On s'est aimé longtemps. Bien après. Les curieux étaient partis, les badauds avec nous en avaient fini, les promeneurs ne discutaient plus nos vies. Nous étions passés de mode. On les avait enquiquiner à ne plus enquiquiner. J'en suis fière de tous les avoir fait se faire voir ailleurs là où je n'étais pas.

Ça y'est je ne suis plus en colère. Elle est retombée. Ses paupières aussi. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais su être en colère contre Scorpius. Je l'aimais. Je l'aime, putain. Quand je lui en veux, je dois me rappeler sans cesse de pourquoi je lui en veux, si jamais je l'oublie, ne serait qu'une seconde, il va me sourire, il va me prendre de ses bras, il va froncer ses sourcils, faire jouer ses longs cils et ses beaux yeux verts et je vais tout oublier. Mais il y a longtemps que Scorpius ne sourit plus. Ne parle plus. Ses beaux yeux verts.

Son expression depuis dix ans maintenant n'est qu'un rictus. Non pas de ceux d'Adastrée qui vous intiment que vous être entrain de dépasser les bornes, ou ceux d'Astoria qui vous signalent une erreur de protocole et encore moins ceux de ma mère quand on veut lui tenir la porte. C'est un rictus de vieux garçon. Comme si aux portes de la mort, on vous disait que si vous aviez tourné à gauche ce matin de mars où vous aviez vingt ans au lieu de courir après le bus, vous l'auriez rencontré l'amour de votre vie, mais au lieu de ça, vous vouliez le bus, alors vous avez foncé et toute votre vie vous l'avez manqué. Vous avez manqué votre vie et c'est votre faute. Ça ne tenait qu'à un petit détail la vie. Parfois, il a un spasme et sa main se pose sur ma main. Et si je ferme les yeux très fort, que j'ignore l'eau glacé qui coule sur mes joues, si personne ne me parle, alors je peux me dire que c'est encore comme avant.

Il y a deux jours mon fils m'a demandé ce à quoi pouvait bien penser papa derrière son sourire apeuré. Je parle du sourire apeuré de mon mari, pas de celui de mon fils. Mon fils est un grain de soleil. Il n'a pas de sourire apeuré. On pourrait croire que d'avoir un père dans les limbes ça vous saperait un gosse, mais non. Lys m'a dit que c'était parce que j'avais fait du bon travail, je n'ai jamais cessé de les aimer. _Et puis au fond, tu sais maman, papa moi je m'en souviens, alors parfois c'est triste, parfois je suis triste, mais lui il ne sait pas, papa c'est un peu comme Tod le chien, une présence constante, il ne sait de papa que qu'il l'aimait et ça lui suffit pour exister._ Mon fils est un enfant de l'amour. Que c'est niais ! Merlin, heureusement que je les ai. Ces gosses sont aussi précieux qu'un premier baiser et toutes ces vérités. Je lui ai menti. A mon fils, je veux dire. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas à quoi son père pouvait bien cauchemarder.

Mais au fond, je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Avant même qu'il se fasse embrasser, je le savais. Scorpius et moi nous avons toujours eu la même peur, vivre sans l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est autant déchiquetés. Il vit le même cauchemar que moi depuis dix ans. Parfois je me dis qu'il me voit tomber dans un trou, parfois je pense qu'il me voit juste le quittant au bras d'un chevalier brillant, mais ça non, même au bras du plus luisant des chevaliers, il se dirait que je ne suis pas encore perdue, Scorpius, à chaque fois il doit me voir mourir définitivement. La plupart du temps, je ne veux pas y penser. J'espère juste qu'il a oublié qu'on s'est aimé, qu'il ne se souvient pas de moi tapant à sa porte, lui demandant des preuves de son amour, lui ouvrant le cœur souvenirs par souvenirs, désintégrant toute chance qu'il ait pu ne pas aimer. Ça serait le plus atroce. Avoir l'assurance qu'il m'aimait, que je l'aimais et me perdre à chaque fois. Je sais que c'est ça qu'il voit. Et c'est triste comme fin qui n'en finit pas.

Alors, un jour, je le tuerai. Quand moi aussi je devrais fermer mes yeux à tout jamais pour de vrai, je le tuerai. Je l'emmènerai avec moi et on s'aimera. _Ailleurs._

Mais pas tout de suite, laissez-moi le regarder encore un peu.


End file.
